Háblame de Ti
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Rachel va al hospital con un ramo de rosas y un corderito en mano, llego a una habitación y entra, se acerca despacio dejando lo que trajo en le burò cerca de la cama y tomo la mano de la chica que se encuentra en esta haciendo que esta despierte y clave sus ojos verde amelados en los chocolates de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

Empezando el año con nuevas historias y aquí les va una, es un Song-fic.

_**Canción:**_

_**Háblame de Ti – Banda MS**_

_**Háblame de Ti**_

Una morena entraba por las puertas del hospital con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y en la otra mano cargaba un pequeño corderito, además de que en se espalda llevaba una guitarra, y la hermosa sonrisa que portaba se podía ver de aquí a la China.

Camino por lo pasillo segura de sí misma, mientras muchas miradas de mujeres y hombres que estaban ahí se posaban en ella, pero a lo que la ojichocolate no le prestaba la mínima atención, ya que su mente solo estaba puesta en llegar a la habitación 204, donde una persona la esperaba.

Al llegar tomo aire y abrió la puerta encontrándose a esa persona casi dormida, poco a poco se fue acercando, dejo las rosas y el corderito en el buró cerca de la cama, la guitarra la asentó cerca de ella y se sentó en al banca que estaba cerca de ahí, tomo la mano de esa mujer que al sentirla abrió los ojos y fijo esos verdes amelado en los chocolates de la morena.

–**Estas aquí…-**dijo con la voz cansada

–**sí, aquí estoy**-sonrió **–perdón Lucy, por no estar aquí, cuando me entere me quise regresar pero no habían vuelos por el mal tiempo, y me pase cerca de 12 horas sentada en la sala esperando un maldito vuelo-**le conto **–pero no mi importo con tal de estar aquí lo antes posible**-le acaricio la mejilla que la rubia al contacto cerro los ojos **–sabes, durante el vuelo me acordado de muchas cosas-**la rubia le miro con los ojos cansados

– **¿Qué cosas?-**pregunto

–**me acorde como nos conocimos, ¿y qué crees?-**la rubia le miraba intensamente **–después de años la inspiración volvió a mí, y puede escribir una canción para ti-**le dijo

– **¿Para mí**?-le miro con ojitos enamorados

–**Si… para ti por hacerme feliz**-le sonrió **–hay va, espero te guste-**le dijo y ojiverde amelada apretó su mano en apoyo.

_Me dijiste hola,_

_Con una sonrisa por cierto tan linda como el mismo cielo,_

_Te puse nerviosa cuando por travieso te toque tu pelo,_

_Era la primera vez que te miraba todo fue tan tierno,_

_Nunca lo olvide…_

La rubia al escuchar la letra sonrió por todos los recuerdos que se le aculaban en la mente, y es que claramente la morena se acordaba de cada instante que vivieron esa noche cuando se conocieron en ese pub al que fueron obligadas por sus amigas.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Muchas personas estaban en el Pub más exclusivo de Los Angeles aquel que solo personas influyentes y famosas pueden entrar, bueno la cantante del momento Rachel Berry entraba y a la par que sus amigas Brittany y Marley.

–**Bueno… ya estamos aquí, así que iré por algo de beber que muero de sed-**hablo la morena

–**Está bien-**contesto la rubia ojiazul **–Marley y yo buscaremos mesa-**le comento

–**Ok-**se alejó hacia la barra.

Mientras en la barra una rubia de cabello rubio con unos perceptibles bucles peleaba con una latina y una rubia bajita.

–**ya Quinn, estamos aquí y vamos a disfrutar, no nos vas arruinar esto-le señalo, iré por una mesa con Kitty y ti te quedaras y nos pedirás nuestras bebidas y nos las llevaras-**le señalo antes de darse la vuelta con Kitty pisándole los talones

–**Maldita latina esta…-**refunfuñaba que no se dio cuenta que una morena se había puesto a lado de ella para ordenar **–hola-**saludo al darse cuenta que le miraba

–**Hola-**le devolvió la sonrisa que la rubia le daba, y por primera vez la morena sintió algo en su pecho, por lo que llevada por esa sensación toco el cabello de la rubia lo que ocasiono que esta se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa por el atrevimiento de la morena, que solo la vio tiernamente.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Las dos salieron de sus recuerdos y se sonrieron, y la morena no pudo evitar pensar que eso era lo que siempre busco.

_Te dije mi nombre, _

_Me dijiste el tuyo y después charlamos unas cuantas horas, _

_Hubo conexión desde el primer instante, _

_Te veías hermosa,_

_Eras como un ángel, _

_Y de puro gusto yo te di una rosa…_

La morena seguía cantando y como era de esperarse se escuchaba fuera de la habitación haciendo que muchos se amontonaran en la puerta y la abrieran encontrándose con una morena sentada en una silla tocando una guitarra y cantándole a la rubia que aunque se notaba cansada trataba de ponerle su mayor atención posible a su morena.

_Y te pregunte_

"_háblame de Ti", _

_De todos tus gusto, _

_Cuántos años tienes, _

_Y a que te dedicas, _

_Si sales con alguien, _

_Igual y con suerte te encuentras solita,_

_Y dime qué opinas ¿crees que existe el amor a primera vista? _

_La verdad yo si…_

Todos el personal del hospital y visitantes del mismo ya estaban en la puerta escuchando la canción, viendo como la rubia miraba a la morena con todo el amor que era posible ver, y también muchos tenían una sonrisa boba en la cara, otros que estaban con sus parejas se agarraban las manos y escuchaban la música, y es que todos sabían quiénes eran las dos, por lo cual sabían que hacían.

"_Háblame de ti"…_

_Cuéntame tus penas o si alguna vez alguien te ha lastimado,_

_Si tu corazón por el momento es libre o ya está ocupado,_

_Porque el mío creo que a partir de hoy alguien me lo ha robado y esa eres tú_

"_Háblame de ti"_

_Ojala y me digas que estas disponible sola para mi…_

La rubia ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y es que después de tanto tiempo su morena le dedicaba una canción, y esa canción hacía referencia del dia que se conocieron, de cómo empezó la plática hasta culminar hasta el dia de hoy, no pudo detener más y sendos de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas pero no era de dolor o tristeza si no de amor, de ternura, pero más amor.

Las enfermeras tenían lágrimas en los ojos, de lo romántico que era esa escena, no todos los días en hospital atendían a una celebridad como lo era Lucy Quinn Fabray-Berry, la mejor fotógrafa de todo Estados Unidos, y mucho menos que esta estuviera casada con la famosa cantante Rachel Berry, y que esta estuviera dando una concierto acústico privado en la habitación de la primera, eran las 2 de la mañana pero eso no impedía que todos estuvieran ahí escuchando la canción.

Al terminar de cantar la rubia estaba llorando, la morena dejo la guitarra y acerco sus mansos hasta el rostro de su esposa y limpio con sus pulgares las lágrimas, antes de inclinarse para besarla en los labios, tras ver eso todas las personas empezaron a retirarse y una fue más prudente para cerrar la puerta para darles privacidad.

–**Rach… eso ha sido hermoso…-**hablo la rubia después de separarse y seguía llorando

–**Eso es lo menos que mereces, me has dado todo lo que he pedido, y es por eso que te amo, ahora mucho más…-**le acariciaba con la mejilla **–gracias… gracias-**le beso, el golpe en la puerta las hizo separarse

–**Pasen-**hablo la morena

–**buenos días-**saludo una enfermera que entraba con una pequeña cunita móvil **–alguien quiere conocerle-**le dijo la enfermera al tomar al taquito de bebe rosa que ya había logrado sacar su pequeños bracitos y los agitaba, la morena se levantó de su silla para acercarse y al hacerlo, sintió su corazón acelerarse

– **¿p… puedo?-**pregunto temerosa

–**acérquese-**la morena lo hizo, la morena lo hizo y la enfermera le puso en los brazos la pequeña que se removía dentro de la cobijita **–aquí está su pequeña-**le sonrió, antes de dejársela **–la vendré a busca dentro de una hora, la traje para que le diera de comer-**le dijo a la rubia, ya que la morena estaba perdida en la pequeña bebe, que hacia ruiditos, haciendo la morena sonriera enormemente

–**Está bien-**la enfermera salió, y la rubia miro a su mujer **–Rach amor-**le llamo

–**Mira Quinn es rubia como tú-**leseñalo el poco pelo que se asomaban por el gorrito

–**Y eso que no has visto sus ojos**-le sonrió, la morena se acercó

–**Lamento a verme perdido verla nacer-**hacia un puchero

–**no te preocupes, pero no te vas a perder nada más-**le señalo **–anda dámela, que tiene que comer-**le pidió a la bebe, con un puchero se la dio la rubia que la tomo y se la coloco en el pecho, y con ayuda de la morena se desabrocho la bata para poder darle de comer a la pequeña que una vez sintió el pezón de su madre lo tomo en su boca y succiono con fuerza haciendo que la rubia hiciera un mueca

– **¿Te duele?-**pregunto

–**No, pero es un poco incómodo**-le sonrió

–**Wow, ¿Cómo succiona?-**abría los ojos sorprendida

–**deja de verme así Rach-le** señalo con el dedo

–**pero es que son mías-**se quejaba y al parecer eso capto la atención de la bebe, porque dejo de succionar y giro su pequeña cabeza para abrir su ojos, y sorprender a su madre morena al ver que los tenia idéntico a los de ella ese color chocolate o muchos le llamaban marrón **–tiene mis ojos-**susurro, la rubia le miro

–**y no solo tus ojos, ahí…-**señalo abajo **–también te heredo-**le sonrió

– **¿No?-**sus ojos se abrieron grandemente **–pero… pero... Yo… yo quería que fuera niña-niña-**hizo un adorable puchero

–**Pues te tocara enseñarle todo lo que tus padres te enseñaron a ti-**le sonrió

–**sí, le enseñara a subir árboles, futbol, a tratar a una chica…-**y la morena se estaba perdiendo **–la llevare a un club donde bailan chicas…-**y la rubia la fulmino con la mirada

–**Rachel…-**le advirtió, la morena se detuvo y la miro sonriendo nerviosa

–**ehhh… yo…-l**a rubia sonrió

–**Tonta… ven aquí-**la morena se acercó

–**lo siento me emocione-**le miro con la cabeza gacha

–**olvídalo, pero si ni creas llevaras nuestra hija a algún lugar de esos Berry-**le advirtió

–**Claro-**sonrió **–sabes esto es todo lo que una vez soñé, no miento es mejor, te tengo en mi vida y me has dado este hermosos regalo-**acaricio la cabecita de la bebe que se removió y con una de sus manitas tomo el dedo de su madre morena **–te amo hija-**le dio un besito en la cabeza **–te amo Lucy…-**la rubia le sonrió dulcemente

–**yo también Rach…-**las dos se besaron con ternura la morena procurando no aplastar a la pequeña que ya se estaba quedando de nueva cuenta dormida, pero sin soltar el de dedo de sus madre.

–**Mira esto es para ti-**le mostro el ramo de rosas cuando se separaron

–**Gracias amor-**le sonrió, y las rosas las volvió a poner en su lugar.

–**y esto-**agarro el corderito **–es para mí hermosa princesita**-la rubia le miro con ternura y tomo al corderito en mano, para ponerlo en encima de la bebe, que en sueños se movió y sin querer abrazo al corderito a su pecho.

Las dos mujeres al ver al escena sonrieron, eso era una imagen que siempre atesorarían con los años, porque ese imagen de la vida que empezaron juntas, su familia.

"_Háblame de Ti",_

_De todos tus gustos,_

_Cuántos años tienes,_

_Y a que te dedicas,_

_Si sales con alguien,_

_Igual y con suerte te encuentras solita,_

_Y dime qué opinas ¿crees que existe el amor a primera vista? _

_La verdad yo si…_

"_Háblame de ti"…_

_Cuéntame tus penas o si alguna vez alguien te ha lastimado,_

_Si tu corazón por el momento es libre o ya está ocupado,_

_Porque el mío creo que a partir de hoy alguien me lo ha robado y esa eres tú_

"_Háblame de ti"_

_Ojala me digas que estas disponible sola para mi…_

**N2:**

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Esta historia es tratable para continuación, pero eso depende si ustedes lo quieren.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


	2. Chapter 2 Cinco años (HdT)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco**__** a: **_

_**CharlieDi**__**, **__**SpencerAgron,**__**Areli Escobar**__**, **__**Pao Vargas,**__**naomily4ever**__**, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, y también a los que solamente leen son comentar o los que me ponen Follow o me ponen en favoritos.**_

* * *

**_Hablame de Ti_**

_**Chapter 2: Cinco años**_

Cinco años habían pasado desde que la pequeña primogénita del matrimonio Berry-Fabray llegara al mundo, la hermosa rubia de ojos idénticos a su madre morena, la chiquitina había recibido el nombre de Elise Michele Berry-Fabray.

La nena era la consentida de los abuelos Berry, de los Fabray y de los Corcoran, es que era una nena encantadora tenía la sonrisa de la morena y con esos hermosos dientecitos sonreía además de ser una drama Queen miniatura.

Elise era un terremoto andante era peor que el demonio de Tasmania bailando por ahí, por lo que sus madres decidieron meterla en algún deporte para que quemara el exceso de energía que tenía por eso la pequeña ya asistía a la escuela de futbol donde era la delantera y de las buenas, para la categoría de microbios la nena era muy buena.

Una rubia entraba a su casa con un pequeña en brazo detrás ella les seguía una morena cargando un bolso de la pequeña, la rubia se podía ver que estaba bastante molesta.

–**Vamos Quinn-**le llamaba **–no puedes molestarte por eso, simplemente fue raspón-**es excusaba

–**no es por eso Rachel, claro que sé que es una raspón pero solo te pedí que no lo hiciera y dejaste que ella lo manejara sola qué tal si en vez de un raspón en su rodilla, hubiera sido un brazo roto o una piernas, no me molesta que le enseñes andar en bici, lo que si es que le estas enseñando hacer cosas de un niño-**soltó, la morena le miro con los ojos abiertos

–**Es eso…-**apretó la mandíbula

–**yo… yo… Rach… no era…-**la morena la miro seria

–**déjalo a así Quinn, ya dijiste lo suficiente… ¿sabes que? Haz lo que se te dé la gana, juega a las muñecas… a la casita… a las tacitas, comidita y a todo lo sé que pueda ocurrir que juegan las niñas, síguela metiendo en una burbuja donde nada malo le pasara pero va a llegar el momento en que ella tendrá que decidir las cosas… y si… puede que todo lo que el enseñe sea de niño-**hablo con la mandíbula apretada **–pero eso es lo que me enseñaron mis padres… ellos me crecieron de esa forma y no creo que yo tenga más de un hombre que mi condición de intersexualidad-**suelto, dejando el bulto de su hija en el sillón de la sala, para después salir de ahí e irse de la casa hecha una furia.

La rubia se quería echar a llorar por lo que le había dicho a su esposa y es que la verdad no le importaba lo que Rach le enseñara a su pequeña ya que la morena había demostrado más de un vez que era capaz de cuidarla y protegerla y sabía que si le enseñaba todas esas cosas es porque ella fue criada de ese modo y ella a su edad le encantaba todos esos juegos.

La verdad es que se divertía la ver llegar a sus dos chicas a veces llenas de lodo y hojas o con una raspadura o verlas intentar subir un árbol, la verdad es que le encantaba todo lo que pasaba entre ellas y mas al ver que se entendían a la perfección, también era inevitable que tuviera miedo que en algún momento al grave le pasara s u hija.

Es por eso de las tontas peleas que tenían las dos pero siempre lo resolvían hablando pero hoy fue la excepción ya que abrió la boca déjanos salir cosas que no pensaba pero que no puedo hacer nada porque no salieran e hirieran a su morena.

**Ma…-l**e llamo su pequeña **– ¿mami se molestó?-**pregunto

–**ehhh… ella no ella no está molesta-**mentida tratándole de sonreír

–**ma no sabes mentil…-**le dijo causando sorpresa en su madre **–podle sel pequena pelo no tonta… y sé que mami está molesta por lo que dijiste… pelo sé que no lo quisiste decil… y ela ta bien lo sabe-**le sonreía **–pelo te digo que la idea de andar en bici no fue de mami, si no mila ela no quelia polque tú la leganarias**-encogió de hombros **–pelo si esos son juegos de hombres entonces sol un homble-**dijo y la rubia miro con una sonrisa orgullosa de su hija

–**lo se mi amor…. Lo se… y tu madre también lo sabe-**le dio un beso en al frente **–ven vamos a que te meta a la cama y descanses mientras llega mami para leerte tu cuento de cada noche-**le recordó

–**Esta ben-**las dos se fueron al cuarto de la pequeña

La rubia cambió a su hija y la metió en al cama apara que esperara a su mami, mami la cual no llego como siempre la niña se durmió esperándola pero no llego, la rubia estaba preocupada por ella, no era normal que su morena no llegara, intento llamarle al celular pero le saltaba al buzón… eso le asusto más.

Por haya de la 2 de la mañana una morena bastante borracha ingresaba a su casa casi cayéndose, logro entrar con mucho cuidado para dirigirse a su habitación, donde una rubia la esperaba despierta y preocupada que al verla entrar en ese estado se levantó de la cama para ayudarla a que no se callera.

–**Rachel-**le ayudo a pararse

– **¡Shuéltamee!-**se trataba de arrebatar

–**no lo hare**-le miraba seria

–**Como quierash-**se empezó a desvestir

– **¿Dónde demonios estabas?-**pregunto molesta

–**no tiene importancia-**no la miraba

– **¿Que no tiene importancia?-**se quedaba solo en bóxer y su brassier **–claro que lo tiene me tenías preocupada, además Elise se quedó esperando por ti para le leyeras su cuento como cada noche**-le recordó

–**Y para eso no te tiene a ti-**se metió en la cama

– **¿de verdad Racel? ¿De verdad te vas a poner así?**-la morena ni la miraba **–por dios Rachel no puedes ponerte de este modo, realmente no pensé en lo que dije, sabes muy bien que desde que te conocí y me entere de tu situación jamás te he tratado mal, es más me alegra que seas especial porque gracias a eso me diste a Michele y no sabes lo feliz que soy por eso, sé que esta pelea por haber dejado que Elise manejara su bicicleta sola y se haya caído, sé que no debí ponerme así pero sabes que es lo que pasa es que estoy celosa-**en eso miro a su mujer y vio que la chica ya estaba completamente dormida **– ¡demonios Berry!-**se quejó para después acostarse para tratar de dormir unas horas.

_**/Q&amp;R&amp;D&amp;L/**_

La mañana llegaba y una morena empezaba a despertar pero al hacerlo sintió como punzadas le daban en la cabeza, por lo que se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y se volvió a dejar caer en la cama.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse le hizo doler más por lo que se agarra más fuerte y soltó un quejido.

–**qué bueno que ya despertaste**-hablo la rubia entrando con una bandeja con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas

–**sí, si ya desperté**-siseo con dolor

–**no sé porque tomas sabes muy bien que no te conviene-**decia la rubia que la ayudaba asentarse para que tomara las pastillas **–bueno… creo que es mejor que te des un baño tenemos mucho que hablar-**sentencio antes de salir de la habitación

La morena se levantó de la cama como zombi para después caminar al baño y darse una ducha para tratar de calmarse, una vez que ya estaba salió para cambiarse y ponerse su ropa de casa ya que no iría a trabajar.

Al llegar a la sala vio cómo su esposa la esperaba no había visto a su pequeña al ver la cara de su esposa supo que la nena no estaba en casa ya que ellas necesitaban hablar.

– **¿Ya te sientes mejor?-**pregunto

–**Eso creo-**se dejó caer en el sillón

–**Bien… creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer**-le miro

–**Creo que dejaste claro lo que pensabas Quinn, yo no puedo quitarte de la cabeza ese pensamiento…-**la rubia la miro

–**Cállate-**le ordeno **–no pienso nada de eso, solo lo dije porque estaba realmente molesta, y ni eso la verdad es que estaba celosa**-confeso

– **¿Celosa?-**pregunto

–**si celosa, lo que pasa es que veo como interactúas con Michele ella es tan parecida a ti, no físicamente pero en carácter Rachel ella es prácticamente una miniatura de ti, y es por eso que tengo celos, ella no comparte tantas cosas conmigo como contigo**-conto, la morena había comprendido varias cosas por lo que negó con la cabeza

–**no tienes por qué estarlo mi amor, Elise tiene muchas cosas en común contigo solo tienes que buscarlas y no darte por vencida rápido, hay que intentarla una y otra vez-**le sonrió

–**perdóname mi amor, perdóname por haber dicho eso que nunca lo he pensado, eres especial Rach eso nunca lo dudes-**le acaricio su mejilla

–**lo se amor, lo sé por eso mismo no tengo nada que perdonar-**se acercó a ella **–te amo mi vida-**sonrió la rubia al escuchar a su mujer

–**yo también te amo Rach-**contesto de vuelta

Las dos mujeres se fundieron en un beso que empezó tierno para convertirse en uno más apasionado, por lo cual lo acabaron en su habitación ahí se hicieron uno, una vez más como la primera vez que lo habían hecho las dos alcanzaron lo más alto del placer y cayeron agotadas, la rubia se encontraba recostada contra el pecho de la morena la que a su vez hacia círculos sobre el abdomen de la rubia.

–**Rach-**le llamo

–**Dime-**seguía con las caricias

– **¿Qué te parece el nombre de Charlie?-**pregunto

–**Ehhh…-**la agarraron en el limbo **–pues… es bonito… me gusta… ¿pero porque me lo preguntas?-**seguía confundida

–**Por qué quería saber que te parecería ese nombre para tu hija o hijo-**soltó de golpe lo que hizo que la morena dejara de acariciar el abdomen de su esposa para alejarse de ella para mirarla a los ojos

– **¿q… que? ¿Qué q…quieres decir?-**trago grueso

–**Eso Rach…-**le sonrió **–estoy embarazada…-**confeso

La ojichocolate no podía creer lo que escuchaba es que no se lo esperaba, su pequeña rubiecita apenas tenía cinco años y ahora tendría otro, pero también le llenaba de alegría y felicidad tener otro con el amor de su vida.

–**Rachel-**le llamo preocupada al ver que no reaccionaba

– **¡voy hacer mamá otra vez!-**chillo emocionada lo que causo una enorme sonrisa en la cara de la rubia

–**Sí, seremos mamas otra vez-**le sonreía

–**¡sí!-**chillaba y le daba un beso a su esposa para después inclinarse a besar el abdomen aun plano de la ojiverde que sonrió tiernamente.

**You´re Having my baby**_ (Teniendo a mi bebé)_

**What a lovely way of saying**_ (Que hermosa manera de decir)_

**How much you love me**._ (Cuánto me amas.)_

**Having my baby**_**,**__ (Teniendo a mi bebé)_

**What a lovely way of saying **_(Que Hermosa manera de decir)_

**What you're thinking of me.**_(Que estás pensando en mí__)_

La morena empezó a cantarle al vientre de la rubia que al escuchar que su mujer empezaba cantar la misma canción que le había cantado cuando se enteraron que estaban esperando a Elise, eso la hizo sonreír.

**I can see it your face is glowing**_. __(Puedo verlo, tu rostro se ilumina)._

**I can see it in your eyes**_. __(Lo puedo ver en tus ojos)_

**I'm happy knowing'**_ (Soy feliz sabiendo)_

_**That you're having my baby**__(Que estás teniendo a mi bebé.)_

**You're the woman I love**_, (Tú eres la mujer que amo,)_

**And I love what it's doing to you**_. __(Y me encanta lo que estás haciendo.)_

**You´re Having my baby. **_(Teniendo a mi bebé)_

**You're a woman in love,**_(Tú eres una mujer enamorada,)_

**And I love what's going through you**._(Y me encanta lo que te está pasando.)_

**The need inside you, I see it showing'.**_(La necesidad dentro de ti, la puedo ver.)_

**Oh, the seed inside you,**_ (Oh, la semilla dentro de ti)_

**Baby, do you feel it growing? **_(¿Cariño, la sietes creciendo? )_

**Are you happy in knowing'**_ (¿Eres feliz sabiendo?,)_

**That you're having my baby? **_(¿Que estás teniendo mi bebé?)_

**You're a woman in love, **_(Tú eres una mujer enamorada,)_

**And I love what it's doing' to me**_. __(Y me encanta lo que estás haciendo)_

**Having my baby.**_ (Teniendo a mi bebé.)_

La morena le canto con sentimiento mientras una de sus manos la entrelazaba con las de su esposa, pronto sintió el agarre flojo y se dio cuenta que su rubia se había quedado dormida, por lo que dejo de cantar no sin antes darle un beso al vientre descubierto de su chica, que se movió pero no despertó.

–**te amo pequeña o pequeño Charlie-**susurro sobre el vientre de ojiverde_._

La rubia se había quedado dormida arrullada por la canción y la voz de la morena la cual se dedicaba a observar a su mujer dormir e imaginar cómo sería su vida con un nuevo integrante que sin darse cuenta ella también cayó en un sueño profundo eso sí sin soltar la mano de la rubia ojiverde.

* * *

**N2:**

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Segundo capitulo aún no sé cuántos serán pero no rebasaran los 10.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo:_**Diez años**_

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


	3. Chapter 3 Diez Años (HdT)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Broche de Oro**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: ¡Diez Años!**_

_Rachel se encontraba en su estudio de música estaba produciendo el segundo disco de la cantante Loria Montgomery, la chica de 24 años que está ahora había sido todo un éxito._

_Pero algo que a la morena no le gustaba es que la chica siempre estaba insinuándosele, eso le molestaba sobre manera ya le había dejado claro que dejara de hacer eso, ya que ella no tenía ningún interés hacia ella y por culpa de esta, Quinn y ella habían tenido problemas durante los últimos seis meses, pero la morena se había encargado de que su rubia estuviera segura, por eso siempre le pedía que fuera al estudio en su busca._

_Y la rubia feliz iba ya que al parecer habían descubierto que tener algo de intimidad ahí era lago excitante, estaban terminado de grabar la chica peliroja salió y se sentó cerca de la morena, la verdad es que esta jovencita solo le gustaba divertirse y como la morena ni caso le hacía estaba más empeñada en conseguirla. _

–_**hemos terminado por hoy… pueden retirarse**__-les dijo a todos incluyendo a la chica, pero esta ni se movió _

–_**tú no te vas-**__pregunto Simón él era el técnico ahí _

–_**No Simón, tengo algunas cosas que terminar**__-le sonrió _

–_**Bueno nos vemos…-**__se despidió _

–_**Loria tú también ya te puedes retirar-**__le dijo son mirarla _

– _**¿qué pasa si me quiero quedar aquí contigo?…-**__hablaba de una manera sexual mientras posaba su mano en el muslo de la morena que dio un brinquito por no esperarse esa acción _

–_**Loria es mejor que te vayas, ya te he dicho que no me interesas de esa manera, estoy casada y amo a mi esposa, no hay nada ni nadie que haga lo que lo deje de hacer… y jamás engañaría a mi esposa, no voy a perder lo que me ha costado conseguir en todos estos años por una calentura…-**__.sentencio __**–así que hazme el favor de retirarte de aquí… no me veas en la penosa decisión de dejar de producir tus discos…-**__la peliroja la miro con resentimiento pero asintió levantándose para salir con lágrimas en los ojos de ahí._

_La morena se tomó la cara no le gustaba ser cruel con las personas pero con aquella tenía que serlo porque no dejaría que nadie arruinara su relación con sus esposa, la peliroja que salió corriendo de ahí en el camino se topó con un hermosa rubia de ojos verdes que vestía un traje de colegiala más bien de porrista._

_Se sorprendió porque no se esperaba que nadie llegara a esa hora, por lo que son que se diera cuenta la rubia la siguió, la ojiverde camino hasta entrar donde momentos antes había salido la peliroja, encuentra a una morena bastante concentrada._

_Por eso sin hacer ruido se acerca a esta que al sentir unos brazos que la envolvían, por lo que se voltio para encontrase con una rubia porrista que la miraba con deseo, sus ojos se abrieron al ver quien era y al instante sintió como Berrycito despertaba ya que los bóxer le apretaban. _

–_**Al parecer alguien quiere jugar…-**__hablo la porrista que empezó a ver la carpa en el pantalón de la morena _

–_**Si…-**__se aclaró la garganta __**– ¿qué piensas hacer?-**__le pregunto con la garganta seca _

–_**ya lo veras-**__en un instante la rubia estaba hincada enfrente de esta._

_Ellas ajenas a que una pelirroja las espiaba atraves de una de las ventanas más ocultas que le daba una vista privilegiada de las dos pero sin ser vista, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como la rubia se hincaba frente a la morena._

_La rubia se mordió el labio cuando empezó abrir los pantalones de su la mujer sentada frente a ella, baja el cierre y empieza a bajarlo con ayuda de la morena que se alzó para felicitar su trabajo al hacerlo pudo ver el bulto que tenía por lo que sonrió conocedora al saberse que ella lo había conseguido._

_La espía abría la boca sorprendida al ver eso jamás en su vida habai imaginado que esa morena con la que se quería acostar fuera poseedora de eso, siguió observando, la rubia roso con su mano el bulto haciendo que la ojichocolate se le contrajera el abdomen, la ojiverde llevo sus manos al elástico de los bóxer y los fue bajando poco a poco con ayuda de la morena, cuando lo consiguió el miembro de la morena se hizo presente._

_La porrista lo tomo en sus manos y la morena se llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, casi se desmaya cuando sintió la cálida boca de aquella mujer en él, la rubia chupaba el pene de esta con gulosidad, peliroja no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se queso ir pero las palabras de la morena le había dicho volvieron a su cabeza. _

–_**así que no eres capaz de engañar a tu esposa… ya veremos que dice cuando le mande este video-**__saco su cel y empezó a grabar _

_Ajenas a todo eso la morena disfrutaba del placer que le estaba bridando la porrista, la rubia estaba complacida de poder ser ella la causante de los gemidos que salían de la boca de esa ojichocolate. _

– _**¡oh dios! … ¡dios!-**__gemía, la rubia saco el miembro de su boca el cual estaba totalmente duro y lleno de saliva _

– _**¿Tú no eres judía?-**__pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona _

–_**soy… todo lo que quieras pero… vuelve a lo que hacías… estaba por terminar…**__-la rubia sonrió, se levantó de donde estaba para quedar enfrente de la morena que la miraba con un puchero, ya que su pene le dolía quería liberarse _

–_**Solo aguanta… que esto te va a gustar…-**__se mordió el labio._

_La rubia llevo sus manos por debajo de la cortísima falda del su traje de porrista, y sin más se retiró el cachetero de encaje negro que llevaba la morena se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la ropa interior de su mujer en su mano y más al poder constatar que tenía evidencia de su excitación, sintió que se correría con esa imagen, se lambio el labio y al rubia sin más dejo caer su cachetero al piso y se acercó a la morena que la comía con la mirada._

_La otra mujer que las grababa trago fuertemente por lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, estaba furiosa con la morena pero eso no quitaba que fuera extremadamente verla de esa manera sabía que eso le serviría para chantajearla con ese video._

_La ojiverde se acercó a la morena que estaba sentada y sin más se montó en su regazo, con su mano tomo el miembro de la otra y lo dirigió a su entrada y sin que la morena se lo esperara se dejó caer encima de él penetrándose deliciosamente duro, la morena gimió fuertemente. _

– _**¡sí!... ahhh… me encanta estar dentro de ti…-**__gemía por lo delicioso de sentir los fluidos de su esposa y lo caliente que estaba el interior _

–_**¡ahh! Me encante sentirte en mi interior… me llenas tanto…-**__le gemía ene l oído_

_La morena al escuchar eso empezó a penetrarla firme y fuertemente, la rubia en su regazo solo la ayudaba para estar en sincronía, estuvieron por un rato de esa manera, pero la morena necesitaba más y sabía que lo otra también, por lo que se levantó con la ojiverde en brazos pero sin que en ningún momento saliera de su interior, la llevo encima del escritorio que tenía ahí, boto todo lo que no serbia y la recostó ahí, sin más empezó a embestirla de manera salvaje._

_La otra mujer que grababa esta que se moría al ver la manera en que se estaban entregando pero no dejaba de grabar, la morena seguía dándole fuerte a la rubia bajo su cuerpo, le encantaba tenerla de esa manera y la tra no se quejaba ya que esta acostumbra a esa parte, un rato más y las dos llegaron a su clímax. _

–_**Eso fue… maravilloso…-**__decia con la respiración entrecortada la rubia _

–_**Lo fue-**__coincidió la morena, poco a poco salió del interior de la rubia sacando con ella un poco de su esencia y fluidos de la mujer que le miraba con una sonrisa._

_La morena se empezó a subir el bóxer con los pantalones y la rubia empezó a acomodarse la ropa, pero se daban unas sonrisas cómplices, la peliroja tipo paparazzi al ver que terminaran decidió guardarse para después que salieran se fuera. _

–_**Voy al baño a cambiarme la ropa, y cuando regrese nos vamos**__-le dio un beso en la _

–_**Claro…-**__una vez que se fue la morena, empezó a colocar sus cosas de nuevo en su lugar las cuales ella las había arrojada al suelo para poder subir a la rubia y hacerle el amor furiosamente._

_La peliroja vio salir a la rubia por lo que sonrió ahora tenía su oportunidad para empezar con su chantaje, vio a la morena colocando su cosas de nuevo por lo que entro sin más. _

– _**¡Demonios!-**__chillo la morena cuando la vio __**–que haces aquí Loria?-**__le pregunto __**–no te dije que te fueras**__-le miro _

–_**Por supuesto que lo dijiste, y lo hiciste para que pudieras cogerte a esa zorra porrista-**__le señalo _

– _**¿Me estabas espiando?**__-le miro con furia _

–_**y no solo eso, sino que tengo esto-**__le tendió su celular donde reprodujo el video que grabo, la morena lo vio y casi se va de espaldas __**–bien…-**__le quito el cel __**–ahora harás todo lo que diga si no esto le llegara a tu esposa, la cual tú le acabas de ser infiel cuando me has rechazada a mí porque no lo harías ¿Qué crees que diría ella si se enterara de esto?-**__lo que no sabía esta es que la rubia había estado escuchando el intento de extorción _

–_**Nada-**__hablo, la peliroja y morena se giraron al escuchar la voz, la morena sonrió _

–_**tu eres la zorra ¿no? ¿Acaso no sabes que está casada?-**__la rubia rio _

–_**por supuesto que lo sé-**__se acercó a la morena que le veía con una sonrisa ya que la rubia se había cambiado y ahora llevaba un vestido de color blanco que le sentaba de maravilla y dejaba relucir el color de su piel y su cabello lo tenía suelto dejando con algunos rulos _

–_**pues si lo sabes ¿para que lo haces?-**__la morena sonrió al ver la cara maliciosa de la rubia que tenia de la mano _

– _**¿qué? ¿Ahora ya no se puede hacer el amor con su esposa porque está mal?-**__le pregunto, la peliroja al escuchar la palabra "esposa" abrió los ojos _

– _**¿Esposa?-**__pregunto un tanto confundida_

–_**así es Loria ella es mi esposa Quinn-**__sonrió _

–_**Yo… yo… creo…-**__la rubia, se acercó a ella y le quito su cel _

–_**creo es esto… se me queda…-**__la otra solo asintió antes de salir corriendo de ahí con la cara llena de vergüenza __**– ¡que chica!-**__se rió la rubia _

–_**Sí, ¿nos vamos?-**__pregunto _

–_**Vamos-**__la morena tomo su chaqueta y maletín._

_Las dos salieron de la mano del estudio, tenían una enorme sonrisa estampada en la cara y es la misma sonrisa de enamorada que han tenido desde hace más de 10 años. _

– _**¿Y los niños?-**__pregunto la morena una vez en el coche _

–_**Elise quiso ir con tus padres y Charlie ese niño se parece más a ti cada dia-**__le señalo __**–fue a casa de un amiguito a pasar la tarde-**__sonrió _

–_**Ok-**__le sonrió __**–vamos a casa que tenemos la casa para nosotras dos por un buen rato-**__decia la morena _

–_**Así es-**__le dio un pico_

Y a la morena fue un poca más rápido porque cierta rubia estaba más traviesa de costumbre porque le había bajado el cierre del pantalón y metido su mano en su bóxer jugando con Berrycito el cual ya estaba despierto, fue por eso que llegaron tiempo recordó a la casa.

Y lo que sucedió ahí… es otra historia…

* * *

**N2:**

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Capitulo con sexy time Faberry espero sea de su agrado.

Segundo capitulo aún no sé cuántos serán pero no rebasaran los 10.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo:_**Quince Años**_

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


	4. Chapter 4 Quince Años (HdT)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**_**.**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

**Pao Vargas:**_si, la chica sí que se quería propasar… pero ya vimos que no siempre salen bien las cosas que se quiere, gracias por tus comentarios__**.**_

** .56: **_espero que te sigan gustando__**.**_

**Delfi Castillo:**_si, que chica, nos vemos_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Quince años**_

Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo, todavía podía ver como si fuera ayer cuando tenía por primera vez a su pequeñita en brazos, como olvidar ese dia, como cuando nació su pequeño campeón que era un como verse ella pero en niño, esos días eran los más calmados, no como ahora, quince años es lo que su hija cumplió hace una semana, estaba en la edad en la de tener novio o mejor dicho novia ya que con su condición seria chica.

Como olvidar esos días, pero la verdad es que no cambiaría nada de lo que había vivido ahora con sus 38 años de edad, ahora además de que su esposa de 36 años estaba de nuevo embarazada de 3 meses y para sorpresa de todos estaba de trillizos, recuerda cuando se lo dijeron a Elise y Charlie los chicos se volvieron locos por la noticia.

Sentada en su despacho piensa como la vida cambia, para bien o para mal cambia, sonreía al pensar que Elise entraría a la facultad de medicina, ya que al parecer la chica era sobre dotada, así que estaba tan orgullosa de esa.

La puerta de su oficina fue abierta abruptamente, entrando su esposa embarazada con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, seguida de una mujer rubia que conocía al perfección y una morocha ojiazul, la primera tenía un rostro o impotencia, en cabio la morocha estaba llorando, después fijo su vista en las dos jovencitas que estaban ahí, la castaña con ojos verde le miro sollozando, miro a su nenita y esta le aparto la mirada bajándola al suelo ese gesto le descoloco

– **¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras mi amor?-**le pregunto a su esposa

–**Rach…-**se abrazó a ella, la separo y dijo que todo se sentaran

– **¿me pueden explicar que pasa? No entiendo nada-**les miraba

– **¿qué pasa? Pasa que tu hija le quito la inocencia a mi pequeña, y no solo eso sino que ahora está embarazada-**exploto la rubia

– **¿qué? ¿Cómo?-**voltea a ver a Quinn llora más fuerte **–no, tiene que ser una broma… no puede ser-**no lo puede creer

–**es verdad… le hicimos los análisis a su un rato y dieron positivos, está embarazada de trece semanas**-confirma la ojiazul, la morena voltea a ver a su hija que ahora llora, se lleva las manos a la su cabello, para luego acercarse a su hija y abrazarla

–**Tranquila mi vida, todo va estar bien, todo va estar bien-**le repetía abrazándola fuertemente

–**lo siento, lo siento mama-**llora en sus brazos, todos ven la escena, la rubia madre de la otra chica se siente mal, porque desde que se enteró del embarazo solo ha reclamado, rechazado a su hija **–lo siento mucho, sé que te decepcione… pero ni Emily y yo planeamos esto, te prometo que nos protegimos, te lo prometo… no sé porque paso-**le abraza más fuerte** –perdóname mama, te falle, te falle-**lloraba **–no era mi intensión… tú me has enseñado ser responsable es por eso que me hare cargo de mi bebe, porque es mi bebe mama-**dijo, Emily le miro y negó con la cabeza

–**tranquila mi pequeña, todo se resolverá… deja de llorar y ahora hablaremos de lo se hará-**esta asintió

–**Niñas podrían esperarnos afuera-**pidió lo más calmada que se podía Quinn

–**Está bien-**salieron de la oficina y se sentaron cerca en silencio

– **¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**pregunto Emily a Elise

–**Porque soy una estúpida-**soltó **–por eso lo hice, porque soy una reverenda estúpida al pensar que tu podrías quererme-**la chica le miraba

–**Elise… yo siempre fui sincera contigo-**le intento tomar la mano pero la chica la aparto **–nunca te mentí sobre lo del sexo que teníamos**-la rubia bajo la mirada

–**tienes toda la razón…-**no la miraba **– ¿me vas a decir quién es el padre del bebe?-**pregunto con un hilo de voz, la chica ojiverde le miro indignada

– **¿Cómo quién es el papa?-**la otra levanto la mirada **–tu eres la otra madre**-declaro

–**quisiera creerte… pero no puedo-**Emily le miro dolida **–llevamos 4 meses en una **_**"relación"**_** a la cual a ti ni te importaba, solo estabas conmigo por el sexo y por el estatus social-**la chica intento replicar pero fue cortada **–no intentes negarlo… siempre lo supe Emily, siempre, crees que no sabía que te acostabas con otros chicos a un saliendo conmigo… crees que no sabía de todas la burlas que hacían los demás a mis espaldas, te creías que era estúpida… no lo era pero pensé que podrías llegar a quererme-**la otro chica dejaba salir lágrimas de sus ojos, que tonta había sido porque simplemente no había aceptado lo que sentía por la chica desde hacía tiempo, porque solo le gustaba tener todo y no darse cuenta que la lastimaba

–**Elise…yo…-**la chica la interrumpió

–**lo deseaba tanto, que no me importo todo lo que sabía de ti… pero luego me veía en el espejo y me decia lo patética que era, como una chica como tú, ibas a enamorarte una chica de 15 años, cuando me dijiste no te había bajado, me entro el miedo pero inmediatamente supe lo que tenía que hacer, mis madres siempre me enseñaron a ser responsable es por lo que estamos aquí, porque aun sabiendo que él bebe que esperas no es mío, quiero hacerme responsable por él, ya que no se tiene la culpa de nada-**termino de decir, Emily escuchaba atento todo lo que Elise le había dicho… se sentía culpable porque era verdad la chica siempre la intento hacer feliz, pero siempre la terminaba lastimando y comprendía muy bien que dudara que él bebe no era de ella

–**Elise… yo lo siento mucho… fui una tonta, y una inmadura al tratarte de esa manera, de jugar de esa forma con lo que sentías… pero tienes que saber que nunca me acosté con ninguno de los otros chicos-**la otra chica la miro

–**pero… y lo…-**la interrumpió

–**ellos empezaron con los rumores porque los rechace, por les deje claro que estaba contigo…-**la rubia la miro

– **¿Qué?-**no lo podía creer

–**todo lo que decían de que me acostaba con ellos es mentira, sé que te mandaron unas fotos donde se ve que estoy con otro, pero todo era falso, todo con la única que he tenido relaciones es contigo mi pequeña, solo contigo-**aseguraba

– **¿de verdad? No juegues conmigo-**pedía

–**no lo hago Elise, no lo hago… yo realmente te digo la verdad, yo me enamore de ti por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí, como me tratas… por eso y más te amo Elise, sé que fui una estúpida al no tratarte como te lo merecías… pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera, te amo**-le susurro, la rubia dejo salir lágrimas de sus ojos y la abrazo fuertemente

–**yo también te amo-**la beso **–y amo a nuestro bebe**-le acaricio el vientre, la ojiverde se soltó a llorar **–tranquila mi amor, todo va estar bien-**la abrazo más contra ella.

Mientras en el interior de la oficina de la morena, todos estaban aún en shock por todo lo acontecido, es que no se esperaban que eso pasara, la morena abrazaba a su esposa que había vuelto a llorar, mientras la otra rubia seguía con el rostro serio y la ojiazul estaba también llorando en silencio.

–**bien… Kitty, Marley sé que esto no es lo que esperábamos, sabemos que las chicas cometieron un error… y ahora tiene consecuencias, que en algunos meses nos llamara abuelas, pero mientras tanto, Quinn y yo apoyaremos a las dos para esto se lo mas feliz posible**-Kitty se levantó acercándose a la morena

–**no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, nuestras hijas arruinaron su futuro, Emily tiene 16 esta unas semanas de cumplir 17 años y ni se diga de Elise ella acaba de cumplir hace una semana 15, y las dos están a dos semanas de entrar a la universidad, están truncando su futuro**-seguía frustrada

–**olvida eso Kitty, eso no importa ahora… Las chicas tienen tiempo y Emily puede seguir estudiando… tiene trece semanas, lo que podrá cursas el primer semestre sin ningún problema, además Kitty… deja de preocuparte por eso, lo único que debería importarte es demostrarle que estas para ella, que la vas a cuidar, y que aun así la quieres, porque de lo poco que vi es lo último que te interesa, no vi ni una muestra de afecta para con ella, te la has pasado nada más diciendo que echaron a perder su futuro… pero a quien le importa eso, lo único que ellas quieren es que nosotras les apoyemos…-**la rubia miro a la morena, y sin más se soltó a llorar

–**lo siento… lo siento… es que esto me esta sobrepasando**-lloraba ahora en los brazos de su esposa

–**lo sé, pero como dice Rachel hay que estar para ellas, las tenemos que apoyar lo que se les viene encima es bastante fuerte, tenemos de dejarles claro que nosotras vamos a estar juntas para ellas-**su rubia esposa asintió a un abrazada a ella

–**Bien… ¿qué es lo primero que vamos hacer?-**pregunto Rachel

–**yo** **creo que lo primero es hablar con ellas, explicarles algunas cosas y sobre todo buscar un obstetra que lleve el embarazo-**sugería Quinn

–**por nosotras está bien… hablaremos con ellas las cuatro, nos pondremos de acuerdo de cómo vamos actuar… pero siempre dejémosles claro que las apoyaremos en lo que decidan.-**hablaba Marley, todas asintieron y salieron en busca de sus hijas, hijas que encontraron abrazadas.

–**Elise, Emily**-les llamaron, las chicas se separaron para mirarlas

– **¿Sí?-**las cuatro sonrieron

–**vámonos a la casa, ahí platicaremos con ustedes-**les miraron.

Las seis salieron del despacho de la morena, para irse a la casa de las Berry-Fabray para hablar con las chicas, Rachel le pidió a su asistente Cameron que cancelara todo lo que restaba de la tarde y el dia siguiente, ya que la pasaría con su familia, esta asintió y se despidió de una beso con Quinn que ya estaba más tranquila porque sabía que lo tenía que hacer por su pequeños que llevaba en su interior, quienes por cierto ya se habían empezado hacer notar.

Kitty, Marley y Emily iban en su propio automóvil, mientras Rachel, Quinn y Elise iban en el auto de la morena, ya que la ojichocolate le había dicho a la rubia que después mandaría por su coche ya que según ella ya no debería estar manejando en su estado.

Cuando llegaron todos entraron a la residencia Berry-Fabray, se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde les dijeron a las chicas las apoyarían con la decisión que tomaran, pero eso si les hicieron prometer que seguirían con sus estudios y que no los dejarían por eso, le explicaron a Emily que podría cursas el primer semestres sin ningún problema, ya que cuando él bebe naciera ya deberían estar a finales, por lo que tendría vacaciones para estar con él bebe y después regresar a las clases.

En cambio con Elise fue casi lo mismo, solo que esta dijo que buscaría un trabajo de media tiempo porque ella quería poder mantener a la su ahora familia en proceso de formación, ya que no quería siempre defender de sus madres eso hizo sentir orgullosa de su hija, sacando en las Karley´s una sonrisa, y en Emily una de enamorada tonta.

–**deja eso… por ahora lo que vas hacer es estudiar… después te preocuparas por eso-**le dijo Rachel **–ahora de lo que debes es estar pendiente es de él embarazo-**la chica asintió

Siguieron platicando y acordaron que las chicas se quedarían un mes en cada casa para que pudieran compartir con cada una, las chicas aceptaron felices ya que estarían juntas sin soparse, a las mujeres eso les pareció lo más correcto ya que Elise debería compartir con la chica el embarazo y no perderse nada del mismo.

Y bien… esto era una nueva a ventura para las chicas y también para las dos familias… que a partir de ahora serian una… y al parecer una grande….

* * *

**N2:**

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Cuarto capítulo aún no sé cuántos serán pero no rebasaran los 10.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo:_**Veinte Años**_

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


	5. Chapter 5 Veinte Años

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**_**.**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

_** .56, Pao Vargas, Delfi castillo**__ por sus comentarios._

_A los que solo leen, me ponen Follow o a favoritos, gracias._

* * *

_**Chapter 5: **__**Veinte Años**_

Cinco años más habían pasado en la vida de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray, cinco en los que habían venido al mundo Barbra, Lucy y el pequeño Andrei, los trillizos, que eran tres rubios de ojos chocolate, su piel más oscura que la de Quinn, pero los tres tienen los dos lunares de la mejilla de su madre morena lo cual es la perdición de su madre rubia.

Cinco años en donde habían nacido también las dos primeras nietas del matrimonio Berry-Fabray y de las Wilde-Rose, si esas dos pequeñas Kyle y Kyla esas que tenían los dos hermosos ojos de que eran herencia de los Fabray, pero con el tono de piel un poco más oscuro como el de su madre castañas ellas vinieron al mundo un mes antes de lo esperado, ganándole a sus tíos que por azares del destino eran más chicos que ellos.

Para Elise y Emily las cosas no fueron fáciles, porque entraron a la universidad eran muy jóvenes además de que esperaban a su primer hijo, bueno eso hasta que les dijeron que eran dos, ellas no lo podían creer… pero con el apoyo de sus padres… poco a poco se fueron adaptando a su nueva condición, eso si las burlas en la universidad no se hicieron esperar… pero un par de palabras por parte de Elise dejo a todos callado y ninguno metiéndose ya más con ellas.

Después de eso… las cosas se pusieron un poco más duras… ya que tenían que ir a la universidad y después de eso estar con sus pequeñas… lo que les causo muchos problemas… ya que al tener que estar en prácticas… o trabajos que les pedían en la escuela descuidaban su relación, además de que muchos y muchas estaban detrás de ellas, les causaba alguno que otro problema… pero con los consejos de sus madres… la cosa no llegaba a mayores y gracias eso han podido sobrevivir cinco años.

Hoy era un dia importante porque tanto Emily y Elise se graduaban de la escuela, solo les quedaba hacer una año de servicio en hospital o en una lugar alejado a la ciudad para contribuir a lo que le fue enseñado durante esos cinco largos años, las dos se graduaban como médicos cirujanos, las dos tenían la meta de especializarse, Elise en bioquímica molecular y la Emily en el área de pediatría.

Para que no decir que las madres de ambas estaban tan orgullosas de lo que estaban consiguiendo, la verdad es que las chicas eran las mejor de las clases se estaban graduando con honores, además de que tenían propuestas para trabajar en los mejores hospitales, mientras se especializaban.

Todos los padres estaban sentados detrás de los alumnos que hoy se graduaban, por lo que veían atentos toda la ceremonia, y como en todas las ceremonias, el mejor de la toda la generación daba el discurso, pero esta vez serian dos las personas encargadas de hacerlo ya que las dos eran las mejores.

Arriba del escenario… dos jóvenes aparecieron una rubia de ojos verdes amelados y una oven castaña de ojos verdes, las dos vestidas con sus togas, ellas eran las encargadas de hacer que uno que otro soltase la lagrima.

–**buenas tardes… señores, señoras, jóvenes y señoritas… realmente no tengo la menor idea de que decirles-**hablaba Elise **–bueno… realmente… quería decirles… que hoy… por fin después de estos cinco largos años… estamos aquí sentados… viendo como han pasado los años… no se ustedes… pero aún recuerdo cuando entre… a ese salón… recuerdo la expresión de cada uno de ustedes cuando dije mi edad-todos rieron al recordar que en verdad tenían cara de póker –también recuerdo… cuando se enteraron de mi condición… y de que esta hermosa mujer que tengo al dicha de tener a mi lado… era mi novia y estaba esperando un bebe mío… recuerdo… como esto nos trajo problemas… pero… nada ni nadie logro separarnos… porque nosotras estábamos destinas a estar juntas…-**la castaña se acercó a su oído y le susurro, por lo que la chica empezó a reir **–cierto, tienes razón… lo siento, pero creo que me he ido un poco de lo que realmente quería decirle… y bueno… no es mucho… tal vez… si… como les decia… a cada uno los tengo en mi mente… recuerdo como todos y cada una se esforzaban por ser el mejor de la clases, ver como llevaban su prácticas, ver como se dedicaban a tender a las personas que realmente los requerían… ver como algunos hasta exponían su título por defender lo que creían correcto y entre esos estaba yo… esta que se dedicó a ser la mejor… que no le importó arriesgarse si sabía que estaba en lo correcto… quien no se detuvo cuando le dijeron no hay nada que hacer… porque escúcheme todos… cuando le digan eso… no se den por vencidos… por supuesto que hay algo que hacer… con ganas y con determinación todo es posible… no se dejen caer a la primera, y si es así, levántense de nuevo… porque no importa las veces que caigamos… si no las veces que nos levantemos…no esperen que los demás hagan las cosas que nosotros debemos hacer… por eso el dia de hoy… a todos nosotros que nos graduamos… no nos queda de otra que luchar contra los que digan no se puede… chicos, chicas aquí empieza nuestro camino para bien o para mal, aquí empieza…-**todos estaban con una sonrisa por lo dicho por la chica

–**creo que lo que vaya a agregar tiene que ser bueno como lo que aquí Elise dijo… no me queda más que decir que estoy tan feliz de poder haber compartido estos cinco años con ustedes… de ver como personas de bien se formaban cada vez que pasaba el tiempo… de ver como crecieron como personas y como médicos, porque eso somos… somos médicos… quienes se encargaran de salvar vida o de traer vida a este mundo… un mundo que nosotros debemos construir… es por eso que hoy graduados… debemos de sentirnos orgullosos de lo que somos y de lo que vamos hacer… porque hoy es el dia donde todo nuestro esfuerzo será recompensado… porque hoy es un dia de celebrar… un dia donde todos reunidos… nos miramos en el espejo y decimos, este soy y este quiero ser… era un niño cuando me vi ahora soy un hombre o mujer… tengo valores que me fueron inculcados, y esos mismo valores es lo que me guiaran hacia mi camino, que como aquí Elise dijo, empieza nuestro camino y nosotros seremos responsables de nuestros actos, así que felicidades graduados… esto es nuestro inicio-**termino, y todos los graduados se levantaron para aplaudir.

–**muchas gracias… Elise-**le sonrió a la chica **–Emily… empecemos por entregarles sus diplomas-**hablo el director de la facultad de Medicina.

Él fue hablando a unos por uno para que pasaran a recibir su título, todos estaban subiendo solo faltaban los dos mejores promedios de toda la facultad, si esas chicas que se sonreían desde su lugar.

–**Emily Jail Wilde-Rose, una de las mejores promedio de toda la facultad, además de ser la estudiante modelo desde su primer año-**la chica, se levantó y subio hacia el escenario donde el mismo director le entrego, este le sonrió y todos empezaron aplaudirle sus madres, sus suegras, sus sobrinos, sus gemelas y por su puesto su novia **–por ultimo… pero no menos importante… está de más decir que ella es la otra mejor promedio de la facultad, Elise Michele Berry-Fabray-**la chica se levantó de su silla no sin antes besar, a sus dos gemelas para luego subir al escenario, para recibir su título **–con ustedes… los graduados de del curso 2015-2020-**todos los padres que estaban ahí se levantaron aplaudir, mientras los alumno se quitaban su gorrito y lo tiraban hacia arriba, mientras brincaban.

–**Te amo-**le alzo Elise a su novia

–**yo también mi amor-**se daba dar vueltas antes de que la bajaran y la besara.

Rachel y Quinn estaban emocionadas de ver como su hija se graduaba, Marley y Kitty estaban igual de felices de poder ver su hija mayor graduarse y con honores, también felices por la novia de 6 años de su pequeña, Charlie el hermanito de 15 años de Elise tenía en brazos a Andrei que aplaudía feliz, en cambio Quinn tenía a Barbra y la morena tenia a Lucy en brazos quienes imitaban a us hermano.

En cambio Kitty tenía abrazado a sus gemelos de 4 años Benjamín y Belle dos nenes adorables que les gustaba jugar con los trillizos Berry-Fabray, la verdad es que todos ya eran una familia, después de la ceremonia las chicas se reunieron con su familia y sus pequeñas corrieron hacia ella al verlas llegar

– **¡Mamas!-**chillaban, Elise cargo a Kyle, mientras Emily hacia lo mismo con Kyla.

– **¿Vamos a comer para celebrar?-**pregunto Quinn

–**Claro**-contestaron todos.

Y así todas se fueron cada quien en su coche hacia un restaurante bastante acogedor para todos y sobretodo donde los niños pudiera entretenerse, platicaban del discurso que se hecho Elise y Emily, las dos solo se encogieron de hombros, mientras le daban de comer a su pequeñas que las miraban con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que la estaban pasando bien… lo que nos sabían es que a unas mesas una latina le había echado un ojo a la rubia de Elise, y cuando esta se levantó para ir al baño, la siguió hasta el, vio que entraba a un cubículo y decidió esperar para poder abordarla.

Cuando Elise salió del baño frunció el ceño al ver como la chica la miraba, pero decidió ignorarla, pero esta no le quitaba la mirada de encima, lo que la hacía ponerse nerviosa porque no sabía porque la miraba.

–**Este… ¿tengo algo en la cara o qué?-**pregunto

–**no, pero es que te me haces muy atractiva… soy Valerie López-Pierce-**se presentó

–**ummm… podría decir que es un gusto… pero no, no lo es… soy Elise Berry-Fabray-**la latina le miro sorprendida

– **¿tu mama es la caza talentos más reconocida del mundo?-**estaba alucinando

–**Algo así…-**le quito importancia **–sí, me disculpas… me tengo que ir… mi familia me está esperando-**se iba ir, pero la chica le tomó del brazo e intento besarla **– ¡ey! ¿Qué te pasa?-**le empujó para separarse de ella

–**pensé que podíamos pasarla bien…-**intento acercarse

–**no te me acerques… te voy a dejar esto bien claro Valeria o como te llames… no quiero nada contigo, tengo una novia con la cual llevo 6 años casi, estoy demasiado feliz con ella y la amo, por nada del mundo la engañaría y menos por una calentura de un momento… no niego que eres bonita, pero ella es hermosa… además ella me ha dado los dos regalos más hermosos que una persona puede tener… me ha dado a mis dos hijas… así que Valeria-**la chica le miro

–**Valerie-**le corrigió

–**da lo mismo, así que si reamente te valoras… dejaras de hacer esto… no te humilles de esta forma… por ahí debe a ver alguien que te quiera… nos vemos… mi novia y mis hijas me esperan-**se dio la vuelta y salió del baño, dejando a la otra chica sola en el baño pensativa.

Elise salió del baño refunfuñando pero antes de llegar a la mesa… se calmó para luego dirigirse a la mesa, donde estaban todos con unas enormes sonrisas.

–**Te amo-**le susurró al oído a su novia, que la miro sin saber el porqué de esa declaración

–**Yo también te amo-**le sonrió

La latina que había intentado seducir a la chica, se volvió a sentar en su lugar y sus madres que estaban con ella le sonrieron, ella les devolvió la sonrisa… pero sin despegar la mirada de la mesa de la chica que la había dado una lección demasiado grande de sus cortos 19 años, vio como Elise le susurra al odio a la castaña, como jugaba con dos pequeñas casi idénticas a ella, y ahí supo que esa era su familia y que en verdad era feliz.

Elise y Emily se veían enamoradas, sus madres estaban seguras que las chicas acabarían casadas muy prontamente… por lo que se hacían la idea de que esa relación ya se formalice más su relación.

Quinn y Rachel veían lo dedicada que eran Elise con su mujer… y con su pequeñas… habían visto como su pequeña había pasado de ser una niña a convertirse en una mujer de la noche a la mañana en compañía de Emily… la morena a un recordaba cuando le dieron la noticia que sería abuela… como su pequeña se sentía avergonzada por fallarle, pero eso a ella no le importó… a ella lo único que le importaba era que fuera feliz y nada más.

Quinn igual ver a su familia que había crecido en estos últimos veinte años, se alegraba, su princesita tenía ya los 20, estaba graduada tenía una futura mujer y tenía a dos hermosas hijas de 5 años que a la que amaba y amaban.

No podía pedir nada más… todo lo que quería lo tenía… y era feliz… así esperaba que fueran los demás años_._

* * *

**N2:**

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Quinto capítulo aún no sé cuántos serán pero no rebasaran los 10.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo:_**Veinticinco Años**_

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


	6. Chapter 6 Veinticinco Años

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**_**.**_

_**Agradezco cada uno de los comentarios que me han dejado en esta historia, lo que me queda decirles es que el quedan 4 capítulos mas y un epilogo… y llegaremos a su final.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Veinticinco Años**_

Hoy era un dia muy especial… ya que hoy Quinn y Rachel celebrarían sus bodas de plata, si veinticinco años de estar casadas, los años más felices de sus vidas, con 48 años de ella y los 46 de su mujer eran las personas más felices, su hijo Charlie tenia los 20 años y estaba en su tercer años de universidad, el chico escogió estudiar danza… y era el mejor.

En tanto con Elise era diferente… tenía ya los 25 años y la chica tenía su doctorada y hacía dos años que estaba casada con Emily, y las gemelas ya tenían los 10 años y eran todos unos diablillos, y por supuesto hacía dos años que habían tenido al pequeño Ezra, y estaban muy felices.

En cambio con los trillizos era otra cosa… estos tenían loa 10 años y eran los inseparables de las gemelas de Elise, y más por ser de la misma edad que ellas, todos estaban muy felices.

La fiesta fue organizada por Emily con ayuda de su hermana Celine que era una famosa organizadora de eventos con sus tan solo 20 años, todos estaba ya preparado, la música… todo… la verdad es que todo quedo impresionante.

Se encontraban ya todos reunidos y solo faltaban las dos mujeres para empezar la ceremonia, las cuales no se hicieron esperar… y del brazo entraron cada una con un vestido blanco y sus ramos en mano, sus sonrisas no se podían ocultar y todas las personas amigos de la familia estaban conscientes del gran amor que sentían las dos.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño altar donde un juez las volvería a casar, las dos se sonrieron, la ceremonia paso rápido, mientras volvían hacer lo votos como cuando se casaron, sus hijos sonreían al ver a sus madres volver a jurarse amor, todos aplaudieron cuando las dos se volvieron a besar sellando su amor de nuevo.

–**Te amo-**le sonrió, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

–**Yo también te amo Rach-**la rubia, tenía sus brazos en el cuello de su esposa.

Todos salieron de la pequeña carpa donde había sido la ceremonia, para dirigirse a los toldos con las mesas, todos se acercaron para felicitarlas, ya que no era fácil estar casadas por mucho tiempo.

–**Felicidades mama-**llegaba Elise con su pequeño Ezra en brazos, mientras las gemelas venían con sus hermosos vestidos blancos, las dos eran castañas su tonalidad de piel era más moreno que el de su madre rubia

–**Gracias hija-**abrazaba Rachel a su hija

–**Felicidades, Quinn, Rachel-**hablaba Emily con una sonrisa

–**gracias…-**le sonrieron, la gemelas abrazaron a sus abuelas antes de salir corriendo a jugar con los trillizos que estaban dando saltos por el jardín.

–**Ven aquí pequeñín-**Quinn tomo a su nieto en brazos **– ¡Wow! Cada dia pesa más-**comentaba

–**Sí, está creciendo muy bien… según el pediatra-**aseguro Elise

–**Lo puedo ver…-**le sonrió a su hija mientras el pequeño Ezra

Había muchos invitados y entre esos, estaban los nuevos inversionistas de Rachel, quienes se acercaron para felicitarlas, ellas le sonrieron… pero quien no estuvo muy contenta fue Elise cuando se encontró de nueva cuenta con la chica que se le había insinuado en el baño.

Jamás lo conto… porque ella no le tomaba importancia… pero ver como la chica la estaba viendo la estaba incomodando y más cuando esta se acercó para saludarla.

–**Que sorpresa volvernos a encontrar-**sonreía coqueta, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Emily por lo que tomo de la mano a su esposa

–**si… eso creo-**ni sonrió

– **¿La conoces?-**pregunto la castaña a su esposa

–**si… la…-**no termino de decir porque fue interrumpida

–**claro que me conoce… no te hablo de nuestro encuentro en el baño-**la castaña sintió crecer una ira en ella

–**no-**contesto seria **–que mal…-**sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que causaba

–**sí, no te hable de eso… fue porque para mí no fue nada… realmente lo único que sé es que fue la peor situación que me pudo pasar… digo… porque que una chica se te ofrezca en el baño, solo se me hace de una…, no voy a terminar eso… porque sería muy ofensivo… pero te voy a pedir un favor… si estás aquí… por la boda de mis madres… es mejor que la pases bien… pero si estás aquí… para tratar de crear problemas… pierdes tu tiempo, porque como te dije esa vez hace cinco años… no voy arriesgarme a perder a mi familia, por algo que no vale la pena-**fue lo que dijo, antes de darse vuelta e irse de ahí, dejando a la chica de nuevo con la boca abierta

Rachel y Quinn que estaban cerca platicando con Santana López la nueva socia que la acompañaba su esposa Brittany S. Pierce, habían escuchado todo… la latina miro a las dos mujeres.

–**lo siento, no sé qué le pasa… de verdad lo siento-**se disculpaba la rubia esposa de la latina

–**déjalo… no lo hagan… miren… su hija no es ustedes… se lo que has luchado Santana para tener esta oportunidad, por lo cual no dejare que eso acabe por algo en lo que no tienes nada que ver-l**e aseguro

–**pero vamos mujer… deja de pensar en eso… y estamos aquí, para disfrutar… no para tener esas caras-**aseguraba Quinn con una sonrisa, las dos mujeres solo sonrieron.

Santana decidió disfrutar de la fiesta… pero estaba consciente de que tenía que tener una charla con su hija, no podía seguir haciendo lo que hacía ya iba para los 25, y a un no había madurado, en tanto Celine estaba sonriendo a quien estaba en su camino por las felicitaciones que recibía que no se fijó con quien chocaba.

– **¿Fíjate por dónde vas?-**chillo, cuando vio a la chica latina que la miraba confundida

–**No, fíjate tú-**le reto

–**Mira lo que le hiciste a mi vestido-**le señalaba a su ropa

– **¿qué? ¿No me vas a echar la culpa a mí por eso o sí?-**la chica de verde mirada le miro seria

– **¿tú qué crees? Por supuesto que tú tienes la culpa, no ves por donde vas-**le recordaba

–**eso no es verdad… tu también… tuviste la culpa-**le señalaba

–**Eso no es verdad…-**las dos se retaban con la mirada

Y bueno… ninguna supo cómo es que acabaron en la primera habitación, entregándose con una pasión desenfrenada y que no acabo hasta que las dos cayeron rendidas después de varios orgasmos.

En otra parte Elise ya le había contado todo lo que había pasado, en un principio se molestó porque no le dijera anda, pero luego al escuchar todo… supo que no tenía porque, ya que en realidad no pasó nada, de lo que la otra se arrepintiera.

– **¿Dónde está Celine?-**pregunto, buscándola con la mirada

–**No sé, no la he visto desde que nos encontramos con esa loca…-**dijo con la mandíbula apretada

–**sí, mejor dejemos… debe estar por algún lado… ya sabes cómo es… quiere que todo siempre este perfecto… y más si es la boda de tus madres-**aseguro

–**En eso debes tener razón…-**dijo tomando a su pequeño en brazos ya que este se lo pedía desde el suelo

El tiempo paso… y después de unas horas Celine apareció con una enorme sonrisa y tratando de disimula su ropa mal puesta, y el enorme chupetón en el cuello, todo estaba pasando muy rápido… las Faberry se irían a su segunda luna de miel, a un viaje por el mundo… ya que era hora de salir y dejar a su hijos por un momento para disfrutar ellas.

y a media noche las mujeres se iban… hacia el aeropuerto para irse a su primera parada… ya que los pequeños trillizos se quedarían con los Berry, además de que Charlie ya tenía la edad suficiente para cuidarse, en cuanto a Elise ella ya vivía en su casa con su familia.

–**Creo que nos espera una aventura de unos meses**-sonrió

–**estoy de acuerdo… espero que esos diablillos de los trillizos no le saquen canas verdes a tus padres-**comentaba Quinn

–**ummm… eso… es algo que no podemos controlar…-**rio, porque recordó al última vez que dejaron a los pequeños con sus abuelos

– **¿Recuerdas la última vez que los dejamos?-**pregunto

–**Sí, no puedo creer que uno de mis padres terminara sin cabello y el otro pintado de azul-**rio **–si mis padres nos escucharan reírnos de ellos, estaríamos en una caja con destino a Tombuctú-**rio, hasta que la azafate les pidió colocarse los cinturones.

–**Es la hora-**le tomo la mano a la morena

–**Es la hora…-**le beso cuando sintió el avión despegar.

Y ahora… era hora de su aventura por el mundo…

* * *

**N2:**

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Quinto capítulo aún no sé cuántos serán pero no rebasaran los 10.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo:_**Treinta Años**_

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


	7. Chapter 7: Treinta Años

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**_**.**_

_**me disculpo por no actualizar cuando debía...**_

_**Agradezco cada uno de los comentarios que me han dejado en esta historia, lo que me queda decirles es que el quedan 3 capítulos más y un epilogo… y llegaremos a su final.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Treinta Años**_

Las cosas no habían cambiado tanto… las mujeres con 53 y 51 años respectivamente… no habían cambiado nada… seguían casi igual, Rachel a un trabajaba en su estudio de música… era su pasión… y gracias a ese estudio varios cantantes habían ganado fama.

Quinn también seguía con su propia estudio de fotografía… las dos mujeres bastante reconocidas… eran felices… sus hijos ya estaban bastante grandes… Charlie con 25 años acaba de recibir una propuesta de irse al Conservatorio de Ballet de Paris… el chico era el mejor en Ballet Clásico y sus madres estaban orgullosas de él… el cual era demasiado guapo… moreno el cabello castaño igual que su madre morena… pero los ojos verdes amelados de su otra madre le hacían ver guapo ante las miradas femeninas.

Él tenía una novia que no era su novia… era más bien su amiga… de la cual estaba enamorado, pero la chica… no lo toma con importancia… como si supiera que el siempre estaría para ella… lo que no sabía es que Charlie ya se estaba casando y estaba por estallar.

– **¡Demonios!-**el moreno entraba hecho una furia y con el labio roto a su casa.

Rachel que había llegado temprano del estudio… y ella había cocinado… al escuchar el portazo… cuando vio cómo su hijo estaba sangrando… inmediatamente se acercó hacia él.

– **¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-**le dio una servilleta para que se limpiara la sangre

–**un imbécil me golpeo…-**dejo que su madre le pusiera el hielo

– **¿Pero por qué?-**pregunto

Pero el chico no alcanzo a preguntar cuando los trillizos a parecieron con Quinn detrás de ella cargando a la pequeña Amber hija de Elise y Emily… la pequeña tenía 2 años, detrás venían las gemelas ya de 15 años y el pequeño Ezra de 7 años, detrás estaban Elise y Emily que sonreían por algo que la pequeña Amber había hecho.

Cuando llegaron y encontraron con Charlie con el hielo en la mandíbula, inmediatamente Elise se acercó para checarlo, aunque este se quejara, por la forma en que lo hacía.

–**No… es solo el golpe, ¿me dirás el porqué de este?-**le miro, todos se habían ido y los habían dejado solo, ya que ellos era muy unidos.

–**Meghan…-**solo eso dijo y ella ya sabía lo que había pasado

– **¿Qué más?-**él le miro

–**el imbécil con el que está saliendo… le estaba gritando, y por obvias no iba dejarlo pasar… la cuestión es que la defendí… pero ella no quería eso, por lo cual me reclamo y me grito, y me peleo a mí, cuando lo único que quise fue defenderla, la cosa es que el chavo ese, se aprovechó de eso y me mando un golpe-**Elise le miro

– **¿Le devolviste el golpe?-**este asintió

–**quedo peor… pero ella se molestó conmigo… dijo que no quería saber nada de mi… que no tenía por qué meterme en esto… y que si creía que por habernos estado acostando un par de veces me daba ese derecho… que mejor lo quitara de mi cabeza… que no sentía nada y no sentiría nada por mí-**le miro con tristeza

–**déjala… ella se lo pierde, estoy segura que habrá muchas francesitas que querrán contigo…-**él sonrió por eso

–**Eso espero…-**ella le dio un golpe para después ir hacia donde estaban todos.

Todos estaban jugando y bromeando en muchas cosas… de cómo estaban ahora las cosas de los trabajos de todos… de la felicidad de que Charlie se fuera a Paris… los trillizos y las gemelas hablaban de la escuela… de cómo les gustaba estar juntos… y todo eso.

La comida paso entre platicas, anécdotas y muchas cosas más… cuando llego la hora de despedirse… todos se quedaron de reunir para la cena mensual que hacían… cuando se fueron… los trillizos corrieron cada quien a su habitación, dejando solo a las Faberry con Charlie que las miro apenado.

– **¿Qué fue lo que te ha pasado?-**pregunto la rubia

–**por defender a Meghan… la cual no quería ser defendida… y ya sabes…-**conto todo lo que había pasado

–**al menos espero que este viaje te ayude a relajarte y dejar a tras varias cosas-**comento Rachel

–**Yo también lo espero…-**le sonrió, el chico les dio un beso a cada una y salió su departamento.

Las dos mujeres al ver a su hijo… solo suspiraron, porque conocían realmente desde cuando su hijo tenía los sentimientos por la chica… ellos se habían conocido en el instituto… él era popular, ella no… pero él nunca la trato diferente, siempre le haca ver lo importante que era y lo que valía.

Eso logro que la chica ganara autoestima… y dejara atrás la timidez… hasta salir de su capullo, y dejarse ver como realmente era… y desde eso Charlie supo que las cosas jamás serian igual que antes… porque ese mismo dia en el que él se le iba a declarar ella hizo muchos cambios… y muchos chicos la vieron, por lo que el quedo en segundo plano… pero siempre cerca de ella.

Por lo que se tuvo que conformar con solo su amistad… en la universidad fue donde empezaron a tener relaciones pero sin compromiso… el chico lo acepto porque sabía que era la única manera de tenerla en su vida y que la pudiera sentir.

–**solo espero que logre olvidarla… no me gusta que sufra, ha estado enamorada de ellas desde hace casi 10 años-**se miraron

–**lo se… pero sé que él es fuerte…-**sonrió Quinn **–vamos a nuestro cuarto-**dijo Rachel levantándose

Las dos mujeres entraron a su cuarto, y la morena inmediatamente capturo a su esposa contra la pared… para después ellas disfrutar un poco de su intimidad… sabían que los trillizos estarían en sus habitaciones… que ellos mismos habían pedido que estuvieran en la que debería ser el sótano… pero ellos lo querían.

_**Al dia siguiente…**_

Charlie había salido de Academia de Danza e iba arrancar su coche cuando se dio cuenta que tenía las llantas ponchadas… por lo que se bajó… y se tomó la cara… ya que no sabía que más hacer.

–**Elise…-**le llamo cuando su hermano tomo la llamada **–oye… ¿podrías venir por mí a la academia? Alguien me ha ponchado las ruedas… y no puedo irme…-**espero que le contestaran **–ok… te veo en cinco…-**suspiro en eso lo empujaron

–**Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa-**ella voltio

–**Rick… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres más de lo de ayer?-**se burló

–**Cállate…-**en un movimiento tres chicos lo sujetaron

– **¡suéltenme!-**grito **–así que no eres los suficiente hombre para esto… y tienes que buscar a tu amiguitos…-**le dijo, pero el otro no contesto solo le propino tremendo puñetazo y lo estuvo golpeando haciéndolo sangrar.

Elise… conducía el coche con su esposa de copiloto… y en la parte de atrás estaba Celine y la odiosa de la novia de esta Valerie, las dos estaban discutiendo no sé qué cosas… cuando llego hacia donde dijo que vería a su hermano, la escena que se encontró no le gustó nada.

– **¡Malditos!-**estaciono como pudo, y sin más se bajó **–quédense aquí… Valerie…-**le llamo

–**Voy…-**la mujer también se bajó

–**imbéciles…-**les llamo y sin más lo ataco, cuando lo hizo estos soltaron a Charlie que estaba sangrando.

Ellas golpearon a los chicos, Rick… quiso seguir con Charlie pero este reacciono y logro darle un par de golpes… antes que una enfadada… Meghan pareciera.

– **¡Qué demonios!-**chillo al ver a todos golpeteados **–Charlie, no te dije que no te metieras más con Rick… te dije que no te quería en mi vida… ve lo que haces… veo como lo dejaste-**la chica lo defendía, todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque ella defendía al que había iniciado todo

–**él no tiene la…-**Elise no termino porque la interrumpió

–**Déjalo…-**le dio una sonrisa triste

–**no te preocupes Meghan… no te volveré a molestar jamás…-**sentencio, dejando a la chica sorprendida… yéndose a subir al coche

–**te arrepentirás idiota… espero que estés preparado para un demanda la cual vaya poner… por poncharles las llantas al coche de mi hermano, y por atacarlo en la vía publica… y contratar a estos matones que no sirven para nada, y en cuanto a ti-**señalo a la chica **–ve primero las cosas antes de hablar… y lo bueno es que mi hermano ya no tendrá que verte la cara más…-**sin más ella también subio al coche para irse ahí… dejando a la joven confundida

–**No fue el ¿verdad?-**volteo a verlo, el otro esquivo la mirada

–**no…-**contesto, en eso ella se sintió mareada

– **¿Estás bien?-**le detuvo para que no callera

–**si… solo… no se…-**él le miro

–**Creo que tienes que hacerte ver…-**ella lo miro **–crees que no me he dado cuenta que has estado con ascos, mareos y vómitos toda la semana…-**ella desvió la mirada

–**si… yo… yo solo tengo miedo, que sea lo que pienso-**Rick sonrió

–**es seria magnifico… pero…-**se quedó serio **–no sería mío… tu y yo, siempre nos hemos cuidado…-**ella levanto la vista

–**lo se… me acompañas, creo que no podre sola…-**él sonrió

–**claro… vamos-**

Los dos fueron hacia la clínica… donde la chica explico sus síntomas… y le toaron las muestras… les pidieron que esperaran unas horas… y tendrían los resultados hoy mismo…horas después los dos salían en silencio de la clínica.

– **¿Se lo dirás?-**pregunto

–**se lo debo… él tiene que saberlo, aunque no sé cómo lo tome-**el otro chico la miro

–**se pondrá contento… ya veras, el estará muy feliz…-**este le miro **–la verdad es que si sé que aceptaste estar conmigo… fue porque no querías que el supiera que sentías por el… pero creo que ahora… tienes esta oportunidad de estar con el…-**ella lo miro

–**Eres un gran chico y sé que abra una mujer perfecta para ti…-**el asintió

–**si… solamente, que no serás tú…-**ella suspiro

–**Rick… lo siento-**se disculpó

–**no lo hagas… ahora solo le tienes que decir…-**ella asintió

–**Si… se lo diré al rato… por ahora, tu y yo vamos por una helado…-**el acepto y se fueron, pero sabrá que esa acción… le alejaría de su amor.

_**Casa Berry-Fabray…**_

Elise revisaba a su hermano… el cual estaba lleno de golpes… pero ninguno de gravedad… y eso aliviaba a todos los que estaban ahí, Rachel y Quinn les dieron un sermón a todas por haber hecho eso… pero estaban realmente orgullosos de su hija… por tener el valor para defender a su hermano. –Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte… si no perderás el vuelo-el asintió, y fue hacia el baño para ponerse otra playera… y arreglarse un poco el cabello.

Cuando estaban listo… todos salieron de la casa con dirección al aeropuerto, esa misma tarde el salía hacia Paris… ya que él lo decidió, quería estar antes de la fecha para buscar un lugar donde quedarse… conocer un poco para poder familiarizar… sus madres estuvieron de acuerdo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto justo a tiempo… todos se dieron sus abrazos, y se despidieron… ya que no se verían por un buen tiempo, pero quedaron en estar en contacto… Charlie beso a sus madres… les abrazo.

–**Gracias-**les sonrió **–sin ustedes yo no estaba donde estoy ahora… no sería lo que soy ahora… asi que gracias mamas-**ellas casi lloran por las palabras **–me voy… si no, perderé e vuelo-**él se dio la vuelta para irse

Cuando abordo… sonrió con tristeza, estaba por empezar una nueva vida… una en la que Meghan Farra no estará más en su vida… busco su asiento y se dejó caer en él.

–**hasta siempre mi amor…-**miro por la ventanilla

El avión despego… y el… amor también se fue…

Cuando las Faberry llegaron a su casa con sus trillizos que discutían algo… se encontraron con que Meghan estaba en su porche sentada esperando… cuando esta las vio se levantó.

–**Buenas noches-**saludo **–sé que es tarde… pero… es que fui a buscar a Charlie a su departamento y no estaba… y pensé que estaría aquí, pero cuando llegue no había nadie-**dijo

–**Niños porque no entran… en un momento estamos con ustedes-**ellos asintieron para luego perderse dentro **–él no está…-**le miro

–**ah… ¿entonces saben dónde lo encuentro?**-les miro

–**Paris…-**contesto la rubia seria

– **¿Cómo?-**confundida

–**está en Paris… esta misma tarde salió hacia ahí… ¿no te dijo que había aceptado al beca para irse al Conservatoria de Ballet Clásico?-**ella las miro

–**no…-**entonces recordó las palaras de esta mañana **–no… no él no se pudo haber ido… no ahora… no-**lagrimas salían de sus ojos

–**lo siento Meghan… pero se cansó de estar detrás de ti… de que no vieras sus sentimientos… creo que sabes muy bien lo que ustedes tenían…-**ella les miro

–**cometí ese error… pero el no supo… no supe esto-**les entre los análisis…-cuando las esposas leyeron lo que decia

– **¡Diablos!-**chillo **–esto es fuerte-**miro a la chica **– ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?-**ella las miro

–**Me acabo de enterar hace unas horas… y por mismo venia decírselo… porque debía saberlo…-**las otras negaron

–**sabes que es tarde… Meghan…**-le nombro **–le diremos a Charlie que iras hasta Paris para darle una noticia… si él va a responder como es debido… él sabrá si intentara algo contigo… o no… pero quiero que sepas que ese bebe nada le faltara… nosotros estaremos para ti…-**ella le sonrió

Esa misma tarde… Meghan salió con dirección hacia Paris… las esposas le habían dado todo la información que sabían del chico… les dijo que él ya tenía donde quedarse… pero solo unos días… hasta que consiguiera algo más salido… ella les agradeció.

Las mujeres horas más tarde ellas estaban en su cuarto hora para dormir… estaban pensando que era lo que había pasado… fue cuando un mensaje de texto… les contesto la pregunta.

–**Solo espero… que él lo tome bien-**la morena le miro y la abrazo más hacia ella

–**él está bien educado… y sabrá cómo responder… pero te puedo asegurar… que el hará las cosas bien… le hemos educado bien… además… es lo él siempre ha querido estar con ella y si esto incluye… un bebe… que más que feliz estará-**la rubia le miro

–**recuerdo cuando te dije que el venia en camino… recuerdo tu emoción…-**la morena le sonrió

–**fue el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar, el, Elise y los trillizos son lo mejor que me paso… además de ti…-**la rubia… sonrió para unir los labios con sus esposa… y empezar una apasionada noche, donde se demostrarían de la manera más íntima lo que con palabras no pueden decirse.

* * *

**N2:**

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Sexto capítulo aún no sé cuántos serán pero no rebasaran los 10.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo:_**Treinta y Cinco Años**_

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


	8. Chapter 8: Treinta y Cinco Años

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**_**.**_

_**Oh lo siento ha sido un error bastante grande… ummm me he confundida, pero ahora si es el correcto perdón… perdón…**_

_**Agradezco cada uno de los comentarios que me han dejado en esta historia, lo que me queda decirles es que el quedan 3 capítulos más y un epilogo… y llegaremos a su final.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Treinta y Cinco**_

Hoy era un dia especial un miembro de la familia Berry-Fabray , Charlie Berry Fabray… por fin se unía en matrimonio con la chica que ha amado desde su adolescencia, por fin daba el si antes todos su seres queridos, su hermosa prometida Meghan Dupont esa mujer que fue en busca de el a Paris.

Es que lucho dia con dia, por ganarse su confianza y su amor… esa que no se dio por vencido al primer no del chico… esa que le dio el regalo más hermosa que pueda tener… si esa pequeña igual que en una morenita de unos ojazos verdad que tanto amaba… esa pequeña que era una clara combinación de los dos.

Ally su pequeña de casi cinco años… quien estaba sentada en primera fija a lado de sus tíos Barbra, Lucy y Andrei que ya contaban con los 20 años… esos jóvenes que ya estaban estudiando su carrera, su hermana Elise con 35 años y Emily su esposa con 35 casi 36 con su pancita de cinco meses de embarazo, sus hijas Kyle y Kyla de 20, Ezra de 12 y Amber de 7, a lado de estaban sus madres esas dos mujeres adoraba más que a nada en el mundo las dos que lo trajeron al mundo, las quería y no sabía que haría si un dia les faltaba.

A lado de sus madres estaban que estaban por echarse a llorar, estaba las madres de su cuñada, Kitty y Marley, a lado de ellas estaba Celine la hermana mayor de Emily quien tenía abrazado a su pequeño Luke de 3 años hijo de ella y de Valerie López-Pierce, a lado estaban las madres de esta última felices de ver a su hija formando una familia.

Miro hacia el otro lado ahí estaban sus abuelos los Berry, su abuela Judy, esperaba encontrarse con Carl y Rina los padres de su ahora esposa pero no, no estaban… ellos al enterarse que su hija habai quedado embarazada fuera delo matrimonio cortaron toda comunicación con ella… pero creo que no era mucha que se diga… ya que la chica no le importó.

Charlie beso a su esposa cuando el juez dijo que podía hacerlo… él estaba muy feliz, y no se diga de Meghan que tenía la sonrisa más grande que haya en la fiesta… después de la pequeña ceremonia, ellos pasaron hacia la recepción… y ahí estuvieron conviviendo con todos.

La música estaba sonando y todos bailaban, gritaban reían, fue u show para el ramo ya que cayó en manos de Celine que miro a Valerie a lo cual esta suspiro para cargar a su pequeño, mientras escondía una sonrisita idiota enamorada detrás el cuerpecito completamente dormido de su hijo.

Charlie se besaba con Megan en la pista de baile después de a ver bailado su vals como esposos, lo chicos no harían luna de miel… ya que por diferentes compromisos del chico no podrían hacerlo… pero eso si estaban comprometidos paramas adelante hacer un viaje muy largo.

–**estoy tan contenta de verlo feliz-**q sonreía antes las palabras de su mujer

–**las dos lo estamos**-R la abrazo contra ellas

La verdad es que todos estaban bastante felices que esa boda se llevara a cabo, lo había esperado con ansias todas desde que lo anunciaron hacia un año, por lo mismo los dos regresaron de Paris donde se habían establecido desde hace cinco años.

La fiesta paso bastante divertida, además de varias caídas por algunos pasados de copas… pero siempre estaban muy felices de poder celebrar… todos tenían sonrisas en sus caras…

Las Faberry que más podían pedir… tenían todo, no había nada que les hiciera cambiar su vida… todo lo que decidieron y prometieron cuando se casaron la primera ve… todo lo tenían, todo completamente.

* * *

**N2:**

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Sexto capítulo aún no sé cuántos serán pero no rebasaran los 10.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo:_**Cuarenta años**_

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


	9. Chapter 9 Años Despues

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**_**.**_

_**Nos dimos un salto de tiempo bastante largo… Solo queda el epilogo… y llegaremos a su final.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Años Después…**_

Cuarenta años eran los que habían pasado… Rachel y Quinn contaba ya con 63 y 61 años respectivamente, las mujeres no parecían de esa edad, todos lo decían es que para la edad que tenían más jóvenes, y eso se debían al ejerció y alimentación tenían.

Eran felices, y todo se debía a su familia, ya que por ellos era que se cuidaban ya que querían estar más tiempo con ellos, con sus hijos, con Elise con la doctora más reconocida con sus 40 años, su esposa Emily de 42 no se quedaba atrás también bastante reconocida, sus hijas no habían seguido sus pasos, ya que Kyle se graduó hacia un año como la mejor de su clase de leyes, y Kyla se grado hacia una año atrás en Arquitectura, las dos con 25 años, y por supuesto tenían a sus parejas Kyle estaba con una chico bastante guapo que lo conoció en un dia que corría por el parque, el chico resulto ser un buen amigo, este de nombre Fred Webster.

Kyla ella estaba con una hermosa chica llamada Jessie Cameron, quien en primera le peleaba a la chica pero después e dieron cuenta que sus peleas se debían a que se gustaban por lo que empezaron a salir y eso fue hace casi cuatro años, Ezra de 17 años él no tenía novia y es que el solo pensaba en sus estudios por el momento, Amber ella estaba de coqueta pero aun no tenía nada y su pequeño

Ellas habían hecho una comida y todos estaban ahí, Judy, Hiram y Leroy Berry, ellos dijeron que se encargarían en la comida, también las familias, Wilde-Rose, y López-Pierce, todos estaban reunidos ahí, querían disfrutar un poco de la vida que tenían.

Todos estaban en el jardín de la casa Fabray-Berry, Charlie llego con su esposa Meghan que cargaba a un pequeño Joshua de 3 años y de la mano del chico una pequeña de 10 años, todos al verse empezaron a saludarse.

La fiesta estaba yendo muy bien, Barbra la Empresaria más reconocida llego de la mano de su novia Carol quien era su mejor amiga pero después de eso se convirtió en su chica, Lucy era otra cosa ella era bisexual por lo que gustaba de chicos y chicas, pero la chica que le gustaba ella no la quería por lo que solo salía con chicas, pero en esta ocasión fue raro ya que llego de la mano de Elene la chica que había querido siempre.

Andrei él estaba con Sandra una chica que conoció en su curso de regularización cuando estaba debiendo una materia, y ella le ayudo por eso mismo empezaron andar, todos estaban divirtiéndose más, cuando todos empezaron a tirarse a la piscina, para refrescarse, bueno solo los más pequeños, mientras los demás solo conversaban.

La verdad es que todo era como querían, disfrutando de un dia en familia, todo era felicidad, la verdad es que la familia había engrandecido de manera progresiva, pero eso no ponía poner más feliz a todos.

Y como sabían la familia se agrandaría más, pero eso a ellas no les importaba eran felices.

…

…

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…

…

_**10 años después…**_

Diez años más habían pasado y hoy iban a celebrar a Quinn y Rachel quienes eran un ejemplo a seguir porque a 50 años de a verse casada, aún seguían enamoradas como el primer dia… por eso mismo sus familiares habían preparado una fiesta para ella.

–**Lo tienes todo**-pregunto Elise a su hermano

–**Sí, solo hay que traerlas y ya está-**sonrió

–**Entonces llamare a Andrei para que las traiga.-**el otro asintió

Todos estaban esperando ahí, había armado un pequeño altar donde un rabino las esperaría para que les diera la bendición por sus cincuenta años de casadas.

–**Andrei ¿A dónde nos llevas?-**pregunto Quinn a su hijo

–**Es una sorpresa-**les sonrió

–**Por cierto ¿Dónde están tus hermanos, desde hace una semana que están actuando raro?-**pregunto R

–**Ellos nos están esperando para comer-**les dijo

Nadie más volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron y fueron recibidos por los demás hijos de la pareja que les taparon los ojos para que no vieran nada, ellas no querían pero les dijeron que era una sorpresa, ellas confiaron en su hijas y estos las guiaron hacia el lugar, cuando las tuvieron en el lugar indicado les quitaron las vendas dejando ver el lugar.

– **¿Qué es esto?-**preguntaron las dos

–**Esto… esto es para ustedes, solo queremos darles algo que lo que ustedes nos dieron, y queremos hacerles un homenaje a ustedes.-**

Las mujeres al escuchar eso sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción de lo que habían hecho por eso mismo solo se miraron porque lo chicos les habían pedido que se vistieran con ropas blancas ahí estaban ellas, apunto de volver a decir sus voto como hacía 50 años.

El rabino comenzó con un sermón que hizo llorar a más de uno de los presentes, Quinn volvió a decir lo votos que escribió para Rachel, repitiendo y sintiendo cada uno de ellos, Rachel lloro de nuevo al escucharla como lo hizo hacia tantos años Rachel siendo como ella, repitió palabra por palabras sus votos emocionando de nuevo a su esposa que los recibía con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Cuando la ceremonia termino, pasaran a la recepción que para poder celebrarlo más cómodamente, y fue una sorpresa para todos, cuando todos sus hijos y nietos subieron al pequeño escenario montado ahí.

–**Hola, creo que todos me conocen y saben quién soy, bueno… y se preguntaran que hacemos aquí todos, bueno eso es fácil… estamos aquí para darles un regalo a nuestra madre-**hablo Elise

–**Así… espero que esto sea de su agrado…-**sin más Elise apretó un botón a lo lejos y la voz de Celine Dion se dejó escuchar.

**Every night in my dreams**_ (Cada noche en mis sueños)_

**I see you; I feel you**_, (te veo, te siento)_

**That is haw I know you go on **_(asi es como sé que sigues ahí)_

La primera y se dejaron ver en el pantalla fotos de cuando comenzaron a salir, de la grandes sonrisas que portaban (esta imagen es la de mi perfil) después le siguió otra imagen de su segunda cita donde fueron a ver un partido de beisbol, las dos con sus gorras de diferentes equipos, apareció otra que fue tomada por una persona que pasaba por ahí, apareció otra donde Quinn le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a Rachel y ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Rachel y Quinn veían todas esas imágenes y no podían evitar que les trajeran demasiados recuerdos de sus vidas juntas.

**Far across the distance **_(A través de la distancia)_

**And spaces between us**_ (y los espacios entre nosotros)_

**You have come to show you, go on**_ (has demostrado que sigues ahí)_

Apareció una foto donde estaban hablando por SKYPE y eso fue por el tiempo que Rachel tuvo que irse de viaje por su trabajo, pero demostrando que la distancia no era nada a comparación de su amor, había otra donde Quinn se estaba yendo de viaje y Rachel no podía acompañarla pero la morena no quería soltarla y la rubia por poco pierde el vuelo.

Rachel hizo un puchero al recordar que esos días fueron los peores ya que no pudo ver a su novia y eso no le gustaba, quien le beso para que dejara de hacerlo.

**Near, far, wherever you are**_ (cerca, lejos, donde quiera que estés)_

**I believe that heart does go on**_ (creo que el corazón sigue latiendo)_

**Once more you open the door**_ (una vez más abres tu puerta)_

**And you´re here in my heart **_(y estas aquí en mi corazón)_

**And my heart will go on and on**_(y __mi corazón sigue latiendo)_

Otras fotografías de ellas juntas, otra donde Rachel le enseñaba a Quinn a jugar villar, u otra donde se mudaban juntas, y muchas más de sus pequeños momentos que compartieron en su apartamento, había una donde Rachel estaba durmiendo sobre Quinn en un sofá, mientras la manta que las debería de cubrir estaba en el suelo e igual que la almohada.

Había otra foto el dia que Rachel le pidió matrimonio a Quinn, la foto que fue tomada cuando Rachel le daba vueltas cuando esta dijo que sí.

**Love can touch us one time**_ (El corazón nos puede llegar a tocar)_

**And last for a lifetime**_ (y durar toda una vida)_

**And never let go till we´re one**_ (y hasta la muerte no dejarnos)_

**Love was when I loved you**_ (El amor sucedió cuando te ame)_

**One true time I hold to in my life,**_ (suceso que me sostendrá a lo largo de la vida)_

**We´ll always go on**_ (para seguir adelante)._

Todos en el lugar estaban más que alegres al ver el amor que las dos mujeres se procesaban, las fotos siguieron pasando y pasaron las de su boda, la de la luna de miel, cuando se enteraron de la llegada de Elise, la primera foto de Quinn embaraza de la pequeña, fotos con las tres juntas y señor C (el corderito que llevo Rachel el dia del nacimiento de la peque), una donde la pequeña Elise dormía abrazando al corderito, mientras las dos madre la miraban dormir.

Después esta donde Quinn intentaba darle de comer a la pequeña pero terminando embarrada, siguieron muchas fotos más, hasta que una foto donde se veía que estaba embarazada de nuevo, aparecer otra donde el pequeño Charlie ya había nacido.

**Near, far, wherever you are**_ (cerca, lejos, donde quiera que estés)_

**I believe that heart does go on**_ (creo que le corazón sigue latiendo)_

**Once more you open the door**_ (una vez más abres tu puerta)_

**And you´re here in my heart**_ (y estas aquí en mi corazón)_

**And my heart will go on and on**_ (y mi corazón sigue latiendo)_

Pasaron algunos videos de momento como en la navidad, donde el árbol casi se cae cuando Elise y Charlie corrieron para tomar sus regalos, o cuando el cumpleaños de Elise y esta quiso todo de superhéroes en vez de princesas como quería Quinn, la verdad es que todo era diversión en ese entonces, entonces las fotos fueron cambiando.

Sus hijos ya estaban grandes, una con Quinn en el estudio de grabación con las enormes sonrisas, otras con sus hijas ya grandes, la fotos fueron cambiando, ahora Elise ya salía de la mano de su novia Emily embarazada, foto de Quinn, Rachel, Elise y Emily, las dos embarazadas pero con grandes sonrisas.

Después varias fotos más de las llegada de los primeros nietos de Q y R, o cuando nacieron sus trillizos, varias fotos más de Charlie y su propia familia.

**You´re here, there´s nothing I fear**_ (estas aquí, no hay nada que temer)_

**And I know that my heart will go on**_ (y sé que mi corazón seguirá latiendo)_

**We´ll stay forever this way**_ (Asi siempre estaremos juntas)_

**You are safe in my heart **_(estas segura en mi corazón)_

**And my heart will go on and on **_(y en mi corazón seguirás latiendo)_

Las fotos ya empezaban a llegar a su tiempo, fotos con los nietos, con sus hijos ya grandes, de sus viajes por el mundo, sus familiares, sus amigos, todos estaban plasmados en ese video.

Cuando termino las esposas solo pudieron subir para abrazar a todos sus hijos, nietas y nueras, no podían pedir nada más que estar siempre juntos, siempre y para siempre juntos.

–**Les amamos-**les abrazaron fuertemente y fuegos artificiales se dejaron ver en el cielo ya oscuro adornado de millones de estrellas que brillan más esa noche.

* * *

**N2:**

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo:_**Epilogo**_

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


	10. EPILOGO

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**_**.**_

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

Elise, Charlie, Barbra, Lucy y Andrei eran los hijo de Rachel y Quinn, que ahora se le hacía un nudo en la garganta entrar a esa casa donde habían crecido, donde pasaron muchas cosas, pero es que entrar ahí, todos esos recuerdos le golpeaban en la cara.

Entraban… la casa en silencio, no había nadie, ellos lo sabían, hacia 5 años que la casa estaba vacía, ninguno había querido entrar desde la muerte de su madre morena, jamás se imaginaron que sería muy nostálgico regresar ahí.

Rachel había muerto hacia cinco años, dos años más tarde que su madre rubia, Quinn se había dormido feliz, abrazada a su esposa… pero a la mañana siguiente no despertó, Rachel sabía que era algo normal en la vida, eso no evito que la llorara, cada noche por los últimos tres años desde que la rubia se fue.

Sus hijos habían sido testigo de la tristeza que embargaba a su madre, y quien no, si su pareja, su amor, su amiga, había partido hacia el cielo, la vieron de caída, vieron cómo se iba apagando día a día, pero di de su partida, la encontraron con la más bella de las sonrisas.

Ahí fue donde ellos sonrieron, porque a pesar de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, ellos estaban seguros que esa sonrisa que tenía en la cara ya con arrugas su cabello completamente blanco era porque su madre Quinn había venido por ella.

–**Creo que lo mejor es dejarla como esta-**hablo Elise la mayor

–**Estoy de acuerdo con ella-**dijo Lucy

–**Yo también-**sonrió Andrei

–**Bueno… yo concuerdo**-sonrió Barbra

–**Entonces está decidido esto se quedara vacía, nadie la ocupara… y solo quedara el recuerdo de lo feliz que fuimos aquí con nuestras madres-**todos asintieron.

La imagen de la pared eran ellos cinco, y sus madres… fue un año antes de la muerte de la rubia, ahí estaban ellos, con esas hermosas sonrisas heredadas de sus madre que también sonreían, felices, eso era lo que la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas dejaban ver.

–**Creo que es lo correcto, nadie debe entrar aquí, fue el lugar de nuestras madres hasta sus últimos días, y así debe quedar**-todos sonrieron

–**Vamos nuestras familias no esperan-**hablo Elise

Y no se equivocaban, ahí afuera estaba Emily con sus hijos, Meghan también con los hijos de Charlie, Barbra y su esposa Carol con sus tres hijos, Elene con sus hijos, Sandra esperaba con sus dos hijos, no habían entrado porque era algo que los cinco necesitaban hacer solos, lo sabían y lo respetaban.

Todos salieron y cada quien beso a su pareja, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de emprender sus camino hacia sus vidas, una última mirada a la casa, antes de irse, si sus miradas hubieran durando más, se hubieran percatado de las dos mujeres completamente de blanco les miraban.

–**Lo hicimos bien-**dijo la rubia

–**Lo hicimos-**concordó la morena sintiendo como la rubia la abrazaba por detrás, dejando sus mano en su abdomen y ella poso las de ella sobre ellas.

Y lo habían hecho, porque esas dos mujeres, habían luchado, habían creído y ahí, en esa casa, era donde siempre su recuerdo seria guardado, por generación en generación.

* * *

_Podría morir y esperarte una vida, no tengas miedo a sentir, te amaría, por mil años más, amarte por mil años más, yo siempre supe que te encontraría, no hay tiempo para decir te amaría, por mil años más, amarte por mil año amas._

* * *

**N2:**

**Cancion al final: A Thousand Years - Cristina Perri **

Y bueno llegamos al final de esta historia, y si están leyendo es porque lograron llegar aquí, por lo que lo único que me queda es darles las gracias por a ver leído esto y comentarme, darme una opinión buena o mala, pero estoy agradecida.

Por ahora me concentrare en mis historias que ni van a la mitad, y tratare de terminarlas antes de comenzar nuevas, y espero encontrármelos por algunas de mis otras historias.

Gracias a todos ustedes…

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


End file.
